Cold Steel
by RavingRadicalPab
Summary: Hey Nami, I have a question." "What Luffy?" "Do you think that maybe you might have blood siblings somewhere?"
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own the OC's in this story.

**Cold Steel.**

**--**

**Chapter.1 Rough Beginings**

"Ooh, I got a bite!"a tall black haired teen with amber eyes around 15 gave a toothy grin to a small 3 year old girl with orange girl with a yellow onesy on. The two were sitting by a stream in a forest, the boy had a odd fishing pole which had a strange device on the retracting mechanism. "Nami, watch this!" He then pressed a green switch on the device and it let out a hiss of air before quickly reeling in with intense force which immiediatly pulled the fish out of the water with little resistence. The girl giggled and clapped her hands as the boy laughed "Yes, my jet powered fishing pole or the JPFP works!!"

"Fishy!"Nami smiled as she pointed to the fish as he brought it up to her.

"Yes, it is a fishy, and what's my name?"the boy asked as he lifted the tiny girl up.

"Dilip."she said after a few minutes of thought

"Actually it's Phillip but you came close."he said as they began walking out of the forest. It was a very sunny day and Phillip could feel the wind graze his face. Today was one of the best days he had, his birthday was today, his latest invention was a sucess so he could sell it for cash, and he knew he had a party waiting for him at home. His little sister whom he was very attached to was resting peacefullly on his shoulder. He made a living off of building and selling inventions and machinery. He was the pride of the village because his intellect rivaled that of major world leading scientists. He had gotten many offers to join the military or special research facilities but he didnt like that kind of thing. Not wanting Nami to get cold he gently pulled a blanket out of his backpack and wrapped it around her but as they approached a small bridge over a river he suddenly smelled something he was very familier with.

_Gun Powder!?_

**_KABOOM!! _**A huge explosion ringed through the air causing Phillip to wince as a plume of smoke rose in the distance. His blood ran cold as he recognized that as the direction of their village, fearing the worst he took off sprinting over the bridge as the sound of more explosions filled the air. He felt his heart pounding as he got to the hill's which surrounded the town, he could see the smoke rising out from the town and knew that he was in for alot of pain. Pain, doesnt come close to what he felt when he laid his eyes upon the ruins he once called home. Devastation, grief, rage, confusion, worry, are what might come close. The familier buildings he knew were burning brightly as civilians ran back and forth out of their houses trying to save their belongings. When he looked out to the sea and saw a couple ships all with the classic pirate insignia. When he looked through the city he could see pirates greedily loot houses, and marines desperatley fight them. It felt like he was in some kind of crazy dream and at any moment he'd wake up in his bed and see Nami's crib across the room. But that wasnt the case. Fearing for his family's life, Phillip quickly started sprinting down the hills and into town. As he got closer to town, he could see the real extent of the damage. Buildings were being trashed and looted, civillians, marines, and the pirates were all fighting for control. He quickly took a left at a street and ran down the pathway to his house.

"_Please be safe, Please be safe, Please be safe!!" _Phillip prayed in his head as he passed many buildings not paying attention to the explosions from a cannon closing in on him untill the last second.

"Crap!"Phillip cursed quickly turning away from the cannon balls in order to protect Nami.

**KABOOM!**

"Augh!!"Phillip screamed in anguish as he was thrown forward from the explosion into a burning building's door, just then another cannon ball struck the roof and Phillip watched in horror as the rubble fell on him. Before it could crush him though he tried rolling out of the way but his left arm got caught. "Shit it hurts!!"he screamed as his left arm was crushed under the granite and wood. He flailed madly trying to free himself but it was no use, he looked at Nami who was crying and frowned. "_I have to get her somewhere safe." _He looked around the street from his awkward posistion and faintly saw a shadow of someone. Using all his strength he called out "OI!! Someone help me, please!!" At first no one came so he tried again.

"Please, Im stuck and I need someone to help my sister!"this time to his great relief a small figure slowly walked out from hiding behind a barrel. It was a small toddler maybe around 6 or 5 with blue hair and a green dress. "Girl, come here please."he said tiredly as she approached him timidly.

"Here take my sister to this adress, there next to that building is a special bunker, heres the access code for the lock on the door."he explained handing her Nami and then whispering the code in her ear."Stay there untill this battle is over and I'll come get you both."I explained as she nodded.

Creak! Phillip's eyes shot up as he noticed the rest of the roof was begining to collapse.

"Go NOW!!" he yelled as the piece of roof began to fall.

She quickly turned around and took off running towards the adress. Phillip listened to his sisters crys not even paying attention to the roof as it broke a little more and came closer to falling on him. "I'm sorry Nami."he said in almost a whisper as the roof finally gave way.

Nojiko felt so very confused as she ran across the street, she was so sad, her parents were gone, and yet now that didn't matter much to her now. Now she was more worried about keeping this little girl safe, she peeked into the blanket and saw a name sown on her onesy "_Nami?" _It was a nice name when she thought about it but all she cared about was getting her to this bunker. She knew that boy wouldnt be coming for them now but they still needed a place to hide. She climbed over some rubble of a building and looked at the address and then to the left she saw the small warehouse which looked singed but completely unharmed otherwise. For a second she was relieved but she soon found out she wasnt the only one with eyes on this place. In front of the warehouse by the lock were three weasly looking pirates who were trying to pick the lock. "Hurry up!"one yelled at another one who had a bobby pin.

"Yeah who knows what kind of treasures are in there!"another smiled daydreaming about mountains of belli.

"Hey it's not as easy as it looks damnit!"the last one yelled "This is the most COMPLICATED security lock I have ever seen, I'm starting to think that we may just need the password."

Nojiko could feel her heart jump for a second when she heard that last part, what if they saw her, they might torture her for the password, what would they do to Nami? She quickly decided that it was too dangerous to stay here and quickly turned back and started running away. As she ran she could hear shouting "Hey who's that!?"  
"I bet she knows the password!"

"Get her!"

Suddenly panicing Nojiko quickly turned into a alley and ran down it's narrow pathway. She could hear their footstes slowy catching up with her. Knowing if she was caught she'd be done for she quickly jumped into a barrel and snuggled up under the load inside, which happened to be fresh tangerines. She felt as if she was the loudest thing in the world as she felt the footsteps approach the barrel. "Where'd that brat go!?"she heard one yell.

"I don't know I saw her run down here."another voice said as she watched terrified as a tangerine covering her face was pulled out by a hand of the pirate but he didnt notice her.

"Well she must be hid-BANG!" the pirate was suddenly cut off in mid sentence as a bullet barely missed his head.

"Halt your under arrest pirate scum!"she heard a new voice

"Crap it's the marines, run!"she then heard the pirates run off followed by the marines. She never felt so relieved in her life as she slowly stood up and climbed out of the barrel. But then she noticed something, why was Nami so quiet. She looked down and saw the baby peacefully sucking on a rather large tangerine like it was a pacifier. Nojiko never thought in her life she'd be thanking a fruit but at the time she wanted to hug the barrel. She quickly ran out the alley where the marines came from and looked around. She took the tangerine from Nami's mouth and peeled it. She was drained from that scare and she bet so was Nami. She took a piece of tangerine and gave it to Nami who greedily ate it. She also took a piece and ate it, it tasted so good to her! After smelling smoke and tasting gunpowder for the last 3 hours, something this sweet tasted like heaven to her.

* * *

"Am I dead?"Phillip thought groggily as he opened his eyes only to be met by darkness. He tried to stand up but was suddenly blinded by intense pain in his left arm. He felt around with his right arm and found the rubble still pinning, what frightened him though was the fact he couldn't feel his arm under it. He slowly pulled the rubble off his arm and finally freed it. It hurt like mad as he could feel it dangel lifelessly so he quickly used his shirt to make a makeshift cast to hold his arm. He then slowly sat up and felt around, somehow the wood in the ceiling managed to shield him from the granite, for that he was grateful but he knew he had to get out. Feeling around he found a jagged rock in the darkness. Taking it in his hand he slowly began to chip away at the wood hoping to dig out.

--

But outside of the rubble two teens are comforting each other as they walk. One is a girl about 12 with brown pigtails and hazel eyes, and the other is a burly boy about 16 with brown eyes with black hair. The girl is crying into the boys arm mournfully and the boy is comforting her. "Mom...Dad...they're go...gone."she says sadly

"I wonder where Phillip and Nami are?"the boy asks

"Do you think they made it out?"the girl asks

thump.

"Wait, did you hear that?"the boy stops looking around.

thump.

"Yeah so did, kind of like a beating?"she says as they listen.

thump. thump. thump. The two looked around and found that the sound was coming from a pile of collapsed rocks and building.

"Someone is still alive in there!"the boy exclaimed running over "Tani help me move this!"

"Ok."she agreed running over and began pulling the rocks off the trapped unfortunate.

--

"Teehee, hahah!"Nojiko sighed because Nami was giggling again and she had to find a way to make her hush.

"Is that your sister?"a older female voice asked from behind her startling her. She turned around to see a marine woman around her twentys with ruby red hair, she was struggling to stand up and occasionally stumbled as she walked over.

"No, just someone I picked up."Nojiko said not knowing how this woman was giving off a radience of peace.

The woman practically collapsed as she got down on her knees to see Nami up close who was to busy trying to touch Nojiko's face to notice untill the woman gently carressed her face. Nami looked to the woman and began laughing and giggling even more. The woman began to smile as tears fell down her face in happiness and said "She doesnt know a thing yet."

For some strange reason Nojiko couldnt help crying to, but these werent tears of sadness, they were of happiness. For the first time since the attack, she felt like she had someone too watch over and someone who could watch them.

* * *

**Next time. Phillip the Wrench Jockey.**

**This is the first chapter to my story Cold Steel, this is a two way story between Nami and her brother. It will focus on Nami's trials as Arlong's slave and Phillip's constant struggle to find her.**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer:I dont own One Piece but I do own the Oc's like Phillip, Tani, and Trent.

**Cold Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Phillip the Wrench Jockey.**

Phillip was immensly relieved when he heard someone pulling rocks off of the wood.

"Hello, can you here me!?"Phillip heard a familier voice call.

"Trent is that you?"he responded hopefully

"Oh my gosh, Tani it's Phillip!"Trent exclaimed suprised.

"Let's hurry and get him out of there!"Tani said quickening the pace. But as they pulled the rocks off they didnt notice the crumbling rocks above Phillip begining to give way. Phillip suddenly looked up at the rocks as they fell.

"Look out!"Tani yelled before everything went black.

--

"Let's get you two to safety."the woman smiled as they walked away.

"By the way my name is Nojiko and this is Nami."Nojiko introduced herself.

"Im Bellemere it's nice to meet you two, let's go the marines will be leaving soon and I know where to find a boat."Bellemere explained smiling at them

"It's nice to meet you two Bellemere-san."Nojiko smiled happily

--

"Darkness, nothing but darkness, where am I?"Phillip thought as he floated in a dark void. "What was I doing anyway?"

"_Happy Birthday Phillip!"_

Phillip looked to the left in suprise and saw that he was looking into the window of his house.

"I recognize this, this was my seventh birthday and the first time I took interest in inventing."Phillip thought excitedly as he floated through the window and inside the room where a 7 year old Phillip sat on the floor eagerly and a elderly man with grey hair handed Phillip a strange shaped present wrapped in paper.

"Thanks Gramps!"Phillip smiled as he took the gift and began to unwrap it in excitement. He held up the object in confusion "What is it?"

"That, is a wrench my boy."Grandpa smiled showing him the wrench details. It was red with a rubber grip, it had a small screw on it that adjusted the size of the mouth gape. "It's made of SeaStone, can smash steel and easily crack bones."

"Father don't tell him those things!"Phillip's mom scolded Grandpa who shrugged non-chalantley.

"What, he might need to defend himself."Grandpa grinned "Maybe when he's older I'll teach him how to be a wrench jockey."

"Really Grandpa, he's not that old."Mom sighed rubbing her temples.

"What's a Wrench Jockey?"Phillip asked genuinley intriuged

Grandpa smiled knowingly and said "A wrench jockey is someone who specializes in Auto-Mechanics, can fight with a wrench, and specializes in creating new and great things for the world."

"Oh."Phillip said trying to sound like he understood.

"Later I'll show you auto-mechanics."Grandpa smiled patting his back

Phillip watched as everything went dark again.

* * *

"Tre...Trent I think he's coming to!"Phillip listened to Tani's voice as he opened his eyes groggily to see his friends.

"Hey man, how you feeling?"Trent asked as Phillip finally woke up.

"Got a splitting headache, where are we?"Phillip asked turning over

"Were in what used to be Dr. Jackson's office."Trent said pointing to a destroyed wall. Phillip saw that he was in a little doctor's office on a bed. Tani worked here as a doctor's apprentice, and learned alot here. He always went to her for help when he cut or burned himself. When he looked outside he saw a sun going down outside.

"How long have I been out?" Phillip asked a little nervous

"About 3 hours, you got hit on the head pretty hard."Tani said pointing to his head which had been wrapped in bandades on.

"Where is Dr. Jackson?"Phillip asked curiously

"Gone...along with...our parents."Tani explained in almost a whisper

"I'm...sorry."Phillip said not knowing what to say to his closest friends.

"It's okay, more importantly are you okay?"Tani asked concerned

"What do you mean?"Phillip asked confused feeling okay pretty much.

"Your left arm."she pointed getting ready for his outburst.

His eyes slowly glided across his body untill he reached where his arm is or was. Where his arm was there was now a stub wrapped in bandades. He felt his heart slow down as his eyes darted back and forth from the stub and Tani. It took a while before the dreadful realization finally hit him.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!!"he screamed terrified grabbing the stub.

Tani winced at his yell and said "When we finally dug you out of the rubble you were bleeding from the head and we needed to get you out fast."Tani started "But your arm was crushed and lifeless, it couldnt be saved, we had to...amputate it."

Phillip felt a deep sense of shock and loss that he would feel for years but then he remembered somthing that gave him hope. "_Maybe Nami is okay, and my family!"_

"Wait your injured!"Tani said as Phillip started to get up.

"I have to do something."Phillip said trying to stand up but on the verge of collapsing.

"Well then were going with you."Trent said as he helped prop Phillip up.

"Thanks Trent."Phillip managed a weak grin.

"Where are we going."Tani asked with her arms folded across her chest, not liking the idea of him walking around like this.

"To my workshop."Phillip said like it was obvious as they walked out.

--

The three females arrived at the docks where Marines were loading into marine ships, Bellemere approached the ship when two marines stopped her.

"What are you doing?"she asked as they stood in her way.

"I'm sorry Bellemere-chan but no civillians."the marine frowned

"But they're just little girls!"Bellemere protested shocked

"Well they should of gotten on the Evac ship."a smug looking marine captain said as he walked down from the ship.

"How could they, their familys are dead!"Bellemere said angrily

"Too bad."the marine said turning around.

"Fine, I'll get back to Cocoyashi by myself!"Bellemere yelled angrily turning around.

"Wait Bellemere-chan, you'll get killed!"a friend marine pleads "We'll call for a ship."

"There's no time, the next boat would take weeks to arrive, dont worry Cocoyashi isnt that far."Bellemere explained walking back to the girls.

"Bellemere-san..."Nojiko started watching the event.

"Change of plans girls, we'll be taking a different boat home."Bellemere said putting on a fake smile for Nami who laughed.

* * *

The three walked through the village seeing a occasional survivor who would ignore them, Phillip was amazed that it seemed that this morning everything was so peaceful. Soon they finally arrived at the warehouse and Trent let Phillip walk over to his lock. He slowly turned the dials until he heard a clunk! The steel door slowly opened and he pulled it open, he walked inside where it was suprisingly dark. He flipped a switch by the door and a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling flickered on. He looked around and saw that everything looked fine, his blueprints were all there. His inventions were exactly where he left them. And his workbench was just like he left it, with a picture of his family and his favorite wrench on it. He gently set the JPFP down by his other inventions and walked over to his desk. He felt a sense of nolstalgia as he picked up a tool belt and put his wrench in it before wrapping it around his waist. He then picked up his framed photo of his family. In it was his dad who had bright orange hair and brown eyes. And his mom who had long black hair and amber eyes. They were standing behind Phillip who was letting Nami ride on his shoulders.

"What did you need here?"Trent asked snapping Phillip out of his trance.

"Oh yeah, Nami!"he called out looking around hopefully. "Nami, oi little girl it's me!"

"Um Phillip what are you doing?"Tani asked with a concerned look.

"Looking for Nami, she and this little girl were supposed to be here."Phillip said still hopefull.

"Hey man, I dont think they're here."Trent said frowning

"No, they gotta be here!"Phillip said in denile as he began pulling cabinets back and looking behind them.

"Phillip."

"If this is a joke stop it."

"Phillip."

"They're probably under my desk."

"PHILLIP!!"Trent yelled grabbing Phillip's shoulder and turning him around. But to Trent's suprise Phillip's face is covered in tears and he has a look of complete despair on his face.

"Phillip I'm sorry."Tani said

"No, it isn't yo...your fault."Phillip said wiping his face with his shirt. He slowly walked over to his desk and sat down. He stared at the picture for a few minutes before slamming his head violently on the desk and started sobbing again. "Why..BANG...why...BANG...Nami...BANG BANG...DAMNIT! WHY!!"he screamed slapping the photo on the desk. The framed picture flew across the room and shattered on the wall sending glass all over the floor. Tani and Trent quickly ran over and grabbed Phillip to stop himself from hurting himself.

"Phillip stop it!"Tani yelled trying to subdue him.

"Let me go!"Phillip flailed histerically.

"Phillip calm down!"Trent yelled getting a bear hug around Phillip's body. Phillip continued to kick and flail but eventually tired himself out. Trent then let go of Phillip who looked at them with a ashamed expression and said "I'm...sorry, I should of had more control."

"It's okay man, here."Trent said handing Phillip the photo of the family.

Phillip looked at the photo for a few minutes before folding it up and tucking it in his wallet.

"Phillip, you know that there's a chance that she's still alive."Tani said with a taste of unsureness in her voice.

"What do you mean?"Phillip asked immiediatly turning around.

"Check this out."Tani said leading them outside.

"See this."she said pointing to two dents in the door and lots of big footprints in the dirt. "It looks like someone tried to break into your workshop."

"And if that girl had come here, she would of ran away!"Phillip said realizing it.

"So she's probably alive somewhere."Trent said

"Well then I got to find her!"Phillip exclaimed before grabbing his side and falling down on his knees in pain.

"Yes we will, but right now we need supplies."Tani explained calmly walking over

"Our house burned down but we should go to your house see if we can salvage some supplies."Trent explained while helping Phillip up.

"Okay, lets go."Phillip agreed reluctantly

* * *

Bellemere-san, what are we doing here?"Nojiko asked as they searched through the ruins of a store. Theyre were fresh fruit, meat, bread, and water. The store was abandoned and pretty much looted but there were a few random items here and there if you looked hard enough.

"Were getting supplies for our little boat ride."Bellemere said as she filled a bag with food and wwater bottles.

"Boat Boat!""Nami giggled

"That's right."Bellemere smiled before lookig at Nojiko "You look tired, let me carry Nami."

"No I can do it."Nojiko frownded "But I am kinda hungry."

"You know what, so am I."Bellemere smiled "Lets find some grub."

* * *

"There it is!"Phillip yelled pointing to a large house by a group of trees, the trio quickly picked up the pace and got to the house. But when they got there they were shocked to see that the door had been broken off it's hinge by someone. The sight inside broke Phillip's heart, hanging from the ceiling was a banner that read "Happy Birthday Phillip!" That was the only thing intact, but the couches were over-turned, the birthday dinner was eaten, the cake had big chunks scooped out, and all the birthday presents had been opened and looted. Phillip was angry that someone could do such a thing to his fellow man. Tani grabbed Phillip's shoulder and sent him a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Phillip."

"It's okay, let's look around."Phillip says heading for his room.

As Phllip walked into their room Trent and Tani searched the living room. They found lamps broken, and signs of a struggle. They could only hope that his family made it out in time.

Phillip walked into his bedroom and looked around, all of Nami's things were there but some of his things were gone. As he looked through his stuff he saw something glimmering in Nami's crib, he looked inside and saw a opened envelope with a gold seal that had his name on it. He pickedd up the letter and pulled out the note, he was about to start reading when he heard a thud coming from the living room. "Trent!"he heard Tani scream followed by another thud. Immiediatly worried he ran out the room and down the hallway. He stopped at the edge of the hallway and looked inside. Trent and Tani were both unconsious on the floor and two pirates grinned at each other. "Who'd of thought we'd come back for the letter and we'd find to more slaves." When they mentioned the letter he quietly put it in his wallet and he knew who these were. Slavers. They'd go from island to island attacking small villages and kidnapping civillians so they could sell them on the slave trade, _"They said more slaves" _he thought grabbing his wrench tightly in his hand as he got ready.

"_I bet they have my family!"_

The two got some rope and started to tie the two up when Phillip thought "Now or never." He quietly snuck up behind the big one and raised his wrench.

_CLANG! _The large slaver fell to the ground unconscious with trail of blood streaming down his head. The other one caught by suprise quickly pulled out his pistol and fired a round. Phillip quickly jumped out of the way and the slaver said "So there's a third one, you really did a number on my friend."the slaver then aimed the gun at Phillip.

"Guess I'll pay you back plus interest."the slaver said firing.

Phillip jumped back dodging the bullet and ran at him. He swung at the pirate who stopped it with his pistol and pushed him back. Being thrown off balance Phillip fell to the ground, he quickly kicked his legs to push himself back before he could be shot. He realised that he couldnt beat him with a wrench, he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran down the hallway barely ducking under a bullet that put a hole in the wall. Phillip quickly ducked into the bathroom dodging another bullet barely which hit the door.The slaver slowly walked down the hallway twirling the gun"Come out come out whereve you are." Phillip realized he was backed into a corner, the bathroom had no exits except for a window behind the toilet. He had to think of a way to fight this guy, he looked to the medicine cabinet and opened it hoping to find something. Nothing but medicine and useless prescriptions, he started to panic as he heard the slaver kick the door to his room which was two doors down from the bathroom. But he accidently knocked down a brown bottle which made a loud clang when it hit the floor. The slaver head shot up from behind the bed and smiled "I know where you are!"

Phillip quickly pulled opened a cabinet under the sink and climbed in. He looked out from a small crack and saw the bottle right outside and read the label "Liquid Nitrogen."

--

The slaver crept next to the bathroom door and kicked it open, he looked inside and to his suprise it's empty. He slowly walked into the room opened the cabinet but it was empty too. The slaver scratched his head in confusion untill he felt a slight breeze, he turned to the toilet and saw the window was wide open and the wind was blowing the curtains. With a incredulous look he walked to the window and looked outside to see a very steep downhill fall. "No way."he muttered not noticing the figure climbing down from above the door frame.

"Your right!!"Phillip yelled aiming the bottle's top at the slaver as he turned around suprised. Phillip squeezed the bottle and a stream of liquid nitrogen shot out and struck the man in the face.

"AAAAAGGHHH OH MY GOD IT BURNS DAMNIT!!"the slaver screamed as the nitrogen froze to his face and sealed his eyes shut. Phillip took this as his chance and charged the man swinging his wrench. **_CREACKA!!_** A sickening crack was heard as his wrench connected with the slaver's face causing him to stumble backwards towards the window. Phillip them ran forward and kicked him in the gut. Crash! The slaver tripped on the toilet and flew through the window breaking the glass and he rolled down the hill. The slaver screamed in more anguish as some of the glass shard got embedded in his back as he rolled. Once the man stopped rolling he got up and cursed "I'll kill you!!"

Sighing Phillip turned around and ran back to the living room to tend to his friends.

_What is this stuff Gramps?_

_Oh that's liquid nitrogen._

_What's it do?_

_It freezes anything it touches instantly._

* * *

**Another chapter done, I hope this one is to everyone's liking. I have in mind a few ideas for this story and hope to update soon.**

**Wow I never thought I'd get 70 hits in one day, thank you.**

**And a big thanks to bladezesword and chocolvr69 for putting my story on their story alert and reviewing my story, all of you rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own the OC.

**Cold Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. 645231116**

"Ugh, what was that?"Trent thought to himself as he rubbed his head and slowly stood up. He looked over to his left and saw Tani resting peacefully on the couch.

_"I was looking at a piece of rubble when I blacked out."_As he sat up, Phillip walked into the room holding some crackers and cheese.

"Hey, your up."Phillip said tiredly as he sat down on a rocking chair.

'What happened?"Trent asked worried looking at his sister.

"You both were attacked by pirates, but I took care of them."Phillip frowned biting into a cracker.

Trent looked at his friend incredulously, _Phillip _fought off two pirates by himself, the kid who had never had any experience in fighting?

"What's that look for?"Phillip said in annoyed tone

"Oh nothing."Trent lied quickly changing his face to a interested one. "How'd you take _care_ of them?"

"Just used my wrench and things that were at hand."Phillip said non-chalantley as he passed Trent the food.

"Is this all you have?"Trent asked as he looked at the crackers and cheese questionably.

"Yep, all my other food was stolen."Phillip frowned again before pulling out the envelope and opening it.

"What's wrong?"Trent asked as Phillip read the letter with frustration.

"It's this stupid letter!"Phillip said as he began to read it "_Dear Grandson, if your reading this then your 16 and I'm probably gone...645...231...116, Love Grandpa Cecil."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"Trent asked confused

"I'm not sure...it reminds me of a code like a password or something but what I cant figure out is what it goes to."Phillip sighed before tossing the note down.

* * *

"Well that's everything, come on girls let's go."Bellemere smiled as they left the food mart. The trio walked through the broken buildings again and soon approached a place called Docks 6, the dock was littered with overturned boats and destroyed dock. Bellemere dilligently searched through the destrcution untill she spotted what she was looking for, a small little boat big enough for three adults to sit in. Definatly not a boat you'd want to travel in but it would have to do. Bellemere walked over to the boat and tossed the supplies into the boat. Nojiko looked at the boat with a unsure look on her face but Belleere gave her a reassuring smile and said "Dont worry, it'll sail."Bellemere then climbed into the boat and helped the girls in.

Bellemere made a makeshift crib out of the bag of food and gently set a sleeping Nami into it. She then pulled off the rope holding it to the docks and kicked off. As Bellemere rowed the boat, Nojiko took one last look at her beloved home. The pirates were retreating and they all would be gone in a few hours, the same went for the marines. _"Maybe one day, I'll come back here." _she thought as they floated away.

--

"Well what should we do?"Tani asked now awake, Phillip.

"I'm not sure..."Phillip thought, being torn between looking for Nami or figuring out why the slavers wanted his grandpa's letter or finding his parents.

"How about we split up?"Phillip suggested "I'll look for Nami, Tani can try to figure out what this letter means, and Trent can look for my parents."

"How do I do that?"Trent asked not feeling to confident about spying on bloodthirsty pirates.

"My Grandpa told me a little about slavers, the slaves can useally be seen on deck, so if you just get a safe distance away you'll fine."Phillip explained handing him some binoculars.

"Okay, I'll look around town for clues."Tani said as the two began to walk outside.

"Wait."Phillip stopped them "Before you guys go, I have one more thing." he then walked out of the room for a few minutes before walking back out with three things in his arms...guns.

"I built these things from scrap a while back but never thought I'd use them...untill now."he said handing them each one. "Just in case you come across a pirate."

He then loaded his pistol and walked outside. "We all meet back at 9;00 sharp, or less."

"He sure is serious."Tani whispered to her brother as Phillip walked outside.

"Phillip is a very secluded person, he wont open up to anyone except his family and friends, losing his family so suddenly has really torn him up."Trent said loading his pistol.

"Poor guy."

--

_"Where would that girl go if she couldn't go to my warehouse?"_Phillip thought as he walked down a destroyed street. Everything was deathly quiet besides his own footsteps. He looked up to the once shining sky which now was blackened by smoke and gunpowder. It was like a ghost town and felt eerie, almost as if he wasnt on his island anymore. He gripped the gun even tighter as he heard something walking out from a alley. Carefully pointing the pistol at the alley, he waited for what was to come.

--

Tani was walking along the beach and was heading for the docks. She knew she had to find out what this letter meant but she also had to think about her future. She couldnt stay here for sure, but she didnt know about any island's near by. As she continued to walk, something caught her eye in the distance. A small boat was slowly but surely going out to sea. Whoever was using that boat had to know a island near by!

--

Bellemere rested peacefuly on here back, letting the ocean current carry the boat and give her some needed rest. Nojiko was sleeping peacefully next to Nami who was also resting. As she almost drifted into a dream, she heard a faint voice in the distance. "Oi!" She groggily sat up and looked out to the beach where a girl with pigtails was calling to her.

"What is it!?"Bellemere yelled back.

"Where are you going!?"the girl asked.

"To a little island not far from here called Cocoyashi island!"Bellemere yelled

"Thank you!"the girl smiled before running off.

"Hmm, well now for some rest."Bellemere thought aloud as she layed back down.

--

Trent was on the other side of the island from where Tani was and was sneaking behind rocks on a cliff face. While Tani's mission may have been the most complicated and Phillip's was the most hopeless, he was convinced his was the most dangerous. He had seen some pirates run by here and knew they were probably caping over here. He slowly peaked his head over the cliff and looked down. At the bottom there was a huge cave mouth that was seemingly covered by rocks. But by the left side, he could see a large group of pirates with a pirate wearing a red vest, a red pirate hat with crossbones, and had a large weapon in his arms, obviously their leader. He was smoking a cigar and loked very pissed off. "Where are those fools Krere and Joe!?"

Almost on a cue, a very battered looking pirate with pieces of glass in his back and a face that was frozen from the nose up was dragged to the captain by two other pirates. They roughly threw him at his captains feet and the captain said "Do you have it?"

"Well you see I uh...noIdont."the pirate sputtered

"Repeat."

"I don-Gurgh!"the pirate was cut off by the pirate grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and lifting him to his eye level.

"Why...NOT!!"he yelled throwing the pirate back down.

"Because we were attacked by his grandson."Krere explained as Trent listened intently "He probably has the letter and the password."

The captain grit his teeth and said "Damn, we need that password to get to his loot, I wont leave untill we do!"

"But what abo-QUIET!"the captain yelled "If that man values his precious slave trade over treasure, so be it!"

--

"Wow, your just a little guy."Phillip said as he looked at what emerged from the alley. A little puppy with floppy brown ears, it was obviously a hound dog. Phillp slowly bent over and reached for the puppy. The puppy growled at Phillip fiercly trying to frighten Phillip but when Phillip touched it's head with his hand it immiediantly whimpered in fear. Phillip gently patted the dog's head and looked him over, the dog looked slightly singed and bruised but he mainly noticed that it was limping. Closer inspection revealed the dog had broke it's paw, feelling a strange kinship with the dog he sat down and started scratching his ear. "You and me, we are quite alike." he then stared at his missing limb. The dog didnt know this strange human but his intentions seemed pure, and man, did he know how to scratch a ear!

--

Trent's heart pounded as he ran back to the house, his mind tried to process what he just heard "_This is huge, I got to tell Phillip!"_

_The captain glared at the cave before pulling out a large sword "Then we have a job, kill the grandson."_

_All the pirates yelled and ran off led by the pirate "You stay here, alert me if anything happens."the captain yelled tossing Krere a Den Den Mushi._

He could see the house coming up and when he looked at it he could see Tani was just running up. "_Oh yeah, we were supposed to meet at 9:00, she must have found something out too!"_

"Tani!"Trent yelled to his sister getting her attention. She looked at him and ran over smiling "What is it Trent,did you find Phillip's parents?"

"No but we need to find him, he's in danger!"

--

Phillip walked down towards his workshop with the puppy nestled comfortobly in his shirt like a pouch. He had searched mostof the village and couldnt find Nami. "_Did they get captured by the slavers too?" _He opened the door and walked inside, grabbing a backpack by the door he walked over to a painting on the wall of a tree, he pulled the painting back to reveal a safe. "_I know that if I can't find my family there is no point in staying here." _he opened the safe and looked inside. There was at least 6,000 belli in there, he quickly stuffed the money in his back pack and then started grabbing the rest of his supplies. The pupy rested peacefully in his shirt when suddenly his ears perked up and he yipped "bark bark!" Phillip quickly turned to the door and looked outside. he felt his heart jump when he saw the massive group of pirates coming all holding swords and rifles. Phillip quickly grabbed the door and slammed it shut hearing the door lock and sealing it. He knew that even with his grandpa's master defense, he couldnt hold them all off, but then he remembered something.

--

The captain looked at the warehouse and smirked "Ah, this is the first stop." He then signaled two pirates to pull up two cannons, one of the pirates frowned and said "Excuse me but isnt this a bit, overkill?"

The captain glared at the warehouse and said "His defense is world renouned, the warehouse probably has lots of unpleasent suprises."

--

"Oh no, were too late!"Tani said as they looked at the mob surrounding the warehouse. The pirates were shooting the warehouse with rifles, pistols, and cannons which were only denting it but of it continued then it would fall. Trent frowned but then remembered something, his sister had the letter!

"Tani, theres nothing we can do, lets get out of here!"he said pulling her away.

--

"Grandpa told me if my life was ever in danger, to push this button."he thought aloud as he looked at the red button behind a glass container. Knowing his life was in danger he quickly opened the case and pressed the button. Outside the pirates stopped as the light on the front of the warehouse turned red and two steel slots slid open, two strange looking machine with nozzles slid out and automatically aimed at the pirates. The captain suddenly got a look of horror on his face and turned around "Retreat!" The pirates looked at their retreating captain dumbfounded until the nozzles fired out a long stream of flame.

--

Phillip could here the agonized screams of pirates outside and shuddered thinking about what was happening. Then a slot on the wall slid open to reveal a clock countdown that read "6 min." If he was correct, that mennt 6 min to self destruct. Panicing he quickly ran around looking for a exit. Almost like the warehouse heard his prayers, a part of the floor parted to create a hole in the floor. The dog whimpered at him as he looked down the hole "Doesnt look safe but probably is our only way out."he said to the dog before jumping in.

--

"What is it Trent!?"Tani asked as he dragged her away.

"I found out what that password was for!"Trent said as they ran towards the cavern.

"Really!?"

"Yes, and why the pirates want it!"

--

Phillip and the puppy slid down the chute at speeds which made it hard for them to keep their eyes open. Their speed was only increased when they started sliding horizantily and sea water that was flowing into it increased it. They made quick zig zags and turns at certain points making it feel like a ride. **KABOOM! **The tunnels shook with ferocity as he continued to slide and looked behind himself to see fire quickly filling the tunnel behind him. Thinking quickly he layed on his back creating less wind resistence and speeding him up. The puppy looked forward and saw they were sliding right for a dead end, they both clenched their eyes shut and got ready for what looked like the end.

* * *

**Woot another chapter done and man, this one was tiring. I hope this one is okay, and everyone likes it.**

**Man, 209 hits, 2 more reviews, 2 story alerts, and 1 more fav. I'd like to spend this time to thank the people who have shown so much kindness so far.**

**RubyxLuffy for the positive review and favoriting my story, and adding it to its story alerts.**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD (hope I spelled that right.) for Giving a nice review telling why it liked this story, and for adding it to its story alert.**

**CherryBlossom1110 for adding the story to its favorites.**

**Chocolvr69 hasnt done anything else since I last updated but its still on my good list**

**And so is Bladezesword for the first review I got.**

**And I'll let everyone know that I welcome friendly critic which will point out any mistakes I make.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece, I do own the Oc's.

**Cold Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Pirate Blood.**

"What was that?"Tani said stopping and looking back in the direction of the workshop.

"I'm not sure but come on, its over here."Trent said running around to the cavern's mouth. Trent looked over a rock and saw Krere sitting by the cave holding the Den Den Mushi. Trent mentally kicked himself for forgeting about him, He couldnt get to the door without alerting the captain, he'd have to think of a plan.

--

**CLANG!! **Phillip slammed into the plate feet first and to his suprise, gave way and he fell down onto a hard concrete floor. Using pure reflexic instinct, Phillip then rolled out of the way before a pillar of fire shot out of the tube. Slowly sitting up he looked around, the fire would soon die out so he had to find a piece of wood or something. Thinking quickly he pulled of his shirt and wrapped it around the pistol's nozzle. He then dipped it in the flame and created a torch. He looked around and saw that he was in a cave, but it was obviously touched by human hands, probably his grandpa's. The floor was paved with concrete but there was random pieces of equipment scattered. He slowly began his trek through the dark cave, making sure never to lose sight of the puppy who was following. After a few minutes of walking the puppy suddenly stopped and whimpered. Phillip turned around as he continued to walk and said "What is it puppEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHH!!SPLASH!" Phillip was cut off by suddenly walking into a huge pool of water, extuinguishing the flame. Quickly swimming back up and clambering out he looked at the pool. Even in the darkness, he could see what was floating in the pool. A ship...a big ship. It was dark blue with metal plates covering the backside and left and right. He quickly ran around the pool in amazement and looked at the ship at it's side.

"Could this be my Grandpa's?"he thought as he spotted a rope ladder hanging off the side. Grabbing the puppy he jumped in the water and swam to the ladder. He quickly climbed up and set the puppy down. Looking around on the deck he spotted two large black cylinders on the back of the ship and some sort of wheel/paddle. He walked down towards a door and slowly opened it. He walked inside what looked like a storage room with boxes piled high and they had all sorts of stuff in them. He quickly ran over to the nearest box and looked inside. There was Belli, pieces of scrap metal, tools, and some sort of flyers on the bottom. He reached down to the bottom and pulled out the papers. They were wanted posters of pirates! On the bottom he found pictures of men and woman with wrenchs, guns, swords and friends. Their bountys were sizeable and some were dead or alive. Thoughts and ideas of his grandpa being related to pirates quickly filled his head but he shook them off. He then tossed the flyers back in the box and walked over to another one. This one had a some sort of black blanket folded up in it, Phillip was cold and wet so he pulled it out. To his shock when he un-folded it, that it was actually a pirate flag! But instead of the useal skull in cross bones, instead of a skull there was a cog with crossbones behind it. He dropped the flag and dug into the box pulling out gold and all sorts of treasure untill he got to something wrapped in paper. Carefully unwrapping the paper he pulled out some strange metal device with a red button on it. "What's this?" he thought as he set the paper down and looked at the device. Turning it over, he found a piece of paper taped to the bag that read "Push."

"What the hell does that mean?"he asked turning it over and looking at the button.

At first he just set the device down, this could do anything. But the person who did that probably had a reason, he continued to think when he noticed that something was printed on the paper. He picked it up and read it over, feeling his heart jump. The person was young about his thirties but he recogonized his face instantly. '_Grandpa Cecil."_ He thought looking at the man in the picture send him a knowing smirk. "Steel Heart Cecil, Wanted Dead or Alive, 16,000,000 belli, Captain of the GearHead Pirates." he read silently. Grandpa had a grease stain on his face and was holding a red wrench. Phillip looked at his wrench and frowned. He then looked back to the device, if pirates left this then it might be trouble but his grandpa wrote that then it couldnt be bad. But after the self-destruct he wasnt so confident. He cautiously grabbed the device and took a deep breath.

--

Outside Tani and Trent were discussing a way to get rid of Krere.

"We have to get the Den Den Mushi away from him, that's the only way."Tani whispered

"Yeah but most imporatanly, he cant I repeat CANNOT hear us."Trent said just as the red light above the lock turned green and there was a loud groan of metal. Krere quickly stood up and backed away from the cavern. He slowly pulled out the Den Den Mushi and said "Captain, somethings happening."

Knowing that as his cue, Trent ran for Krere and tackled him to the ground. The Den Den Mushi landed in the sand a a few steps away and started to talk "_What was that Krere, I didnt here you?" _Recognizing his captain's voice Krere backhanded Trent and scrambled for the Den Den Mushi, only to get tripped by Trent who grabbed his leg. He then jumped on Krere's back and tried to subdue him. Tani watched in amazement as the rocks on the cavern face began to fall off revealing steel. Krere was pinned down by Trent and struggled to get free. he quickly rolled over and got his arms free. He then punched Trent back and ran to the snail. he quickly lifted it up and talked into it. "Captain, those kids are back and I think the cavern is opening!" Just then Trent tackled him making him drop the snail again. On the other side of the island the pirates were going crazy after hearing the news. Now al the rocks had crumbled leaving a huge steel vault door which was slowly opening. Tani looked closer and could see water dripping out from the crack of door that was open.

"Trent get over here!"she screamed to her brother on top of a big rock.

Trent had also noticed the water and didnt have to be told twice. He quickly dropped Krere and ran to the boulder.

Krere glared at Trent and yelled "What's the matter...afraid of me!?"he jeered

Trent returned the glare and said "You no, drowning yes."

Krere got a look of confusion untill he turned to the door which was now opening very quickly releasing gallons and gallons of water.

* * *

Trent quickly ran on the deck to see the front of the cave gone and the ship being carried away by the rushing water. He was amazed at the design of the escape mechanism as the boat slid towards the ocean. He then looked down and saw his friends on a rock avoiding the water. "Hey guys!"he called out to them and throwing out the ladder. Trent caught the ladder and helped Tani get a grip before they were pulled away. They quickly climbed up onto the boat and ran up to Phillip.

"Phillip where'd you get this ship, how'd you escape, what's happening!?"Trent asked Phillip as the boat floated into the ocean.

"I'm not sure, why are you guys here?"he asked

Trent quickly remembered about Krere and said "Oh yeah, the pirates wanted what was in the cave which I guess was the ship, so they'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Then we got to get out of here! Let's get the sails up!"Phillip said pointing at the mast.

"Okay I'll handle that."Trent said before runnig over the mast.

"I'll get the steering wheel."Phillip said before running up the stairs and to the wheel which had a few strange levers next to it.

--

It had been a few hours since that girl had called to Bellemere and it was dusk. Nojiko was sound asleep but Nami was having trouble. "Mhmm, Dillip mhmmm uwahh waaaaahh!" Nami sniffled a few times before crying lightly. Bellemere looked down at the little girl and smiled sympathetically before picking her up and rocking her gently on her shoulder. "There there, dont cry."Bellemere said as Nami began to calm down and soon returned to her calm state. Bellemere despite having wounds felt very at peace as she rocked the little girl whom she'd only known for a day. She couldnt help but wonder what kind of family she had came from. Bellemere knew from what Nojiko had told her that her relative had been crushed but Bellemere didnt quite believe that was possible. After all, how could a baby have a family one moment and be a orphan another. "Teehee!"Nami giggled as she slept, Bellemere gave a quite laugh and thought "_I wonder what she's dreaming about."_

_--_

_Flashback._

_Phillip sat in his bedroom late one night and peacefully read his book about pirate adventures. His mom and dad were sleeping in their room across the house and Nami was in her crib across the room. He was so engrossed in his story he didnt notice the big amber eyes look at him longingly from across the room. Nami had woken up a few miutes ago after having a nightmare and was trying to get Phillip's attention. She had tried throwing her pacifier but it didnt get his attention. She had heard what they used to do all the time, when they moved their mouths and strange sounds came out. She tried to do what they did but it always came out in a loud yell which only got their attention but never told them what she wanted. She tried to remember what her mom and dad always said to get his attention."Lllp LilliplippDllpphillip Phillip!" she opened her mouth and tried to do it "Lipllliplip Dillip Dillp Dillip!"Phillip startled by the new voice dropped the book and looked around suprised. Nami giggled at his silly behavior and said "Dillip."_

_"Nami, was that you?"he asked standing up and walking over._

_Nami responded by nodding. Phillip smiled knowingly and picked her up. "Did you have a nightmare?"_

_"Mmhmm."she nodded again as he walked over to the rocking chair and sat back down. He then slowly used his foot to rock the chair back and forth as Nami rested her head on Phillip's shoulder._

_--_

Phillip shook the memory from his head and watched watched as the final sail fell and he felt the push of the air pull them out to sea. Trent checked the ocean but there as no sign of Krere, he assumed the worst had befallen him. Tani sighed and relaxed on the railing when she suddenly noticed the little figure by Phillip's legs, a little puppy who's paw was broken. It was in need of medical attention so she went and walked over. "Phillip, where'd you get the puppy?"she asked looking down at the dog.

"I found him awhile ago, you think you could fix his leg?"he asked as he steered the ship.

"Yes, that's what I was planning on."she said before reaching for the puppy "Come with me, I'll help you."

She then carried the puppy away and looked for some sort of bedroom. Trent then walked up to Phillip and said "So what now?"

"Were gonna get out of here and find a place to lay low untill I figure that out."Phillip said as the sun finally fell.

* * *

The pirate captain arrived at the cavern a hour later and glared at the opening. "We were too late."he hissed before turning to a pirate ad saying "Have the boy's bring the ship around, we're following them, make sure they don't escape."

* * *

**Sorry for ending it so abruptly, like always I hope this is to your guys and girls liking. I'm probably gonna start updating on Sunday's from now on because I'm busy thanks to school.**

**(Fanfare plays)**

**And now it's time to thank all my fans!! (Cricket chirps in the background)**

**(Fanfare stops.)**

**First of all I seem to have recieved alot (as far as my standerds go) of reviews for the last chapter!**

**First of all I will handle the hits, yes the hits the thing that lets a author know if people are even moderatly interested in the story. And I have a total of... 328 hits!**

**Then the reviews, a sort of award that says you did a good enough job that people are willing to congratulate you.**

**CherryBlossom1110 for the kind review.**

**LuffyxRuby for the terrified review.**

**Chocolvr69 for the question/review.**

**Bladzesword for the support review.**

**And FoCuSyOuRmInD (still dont know if I spelled that right ;o.o) for the support.**

**Now for the two awards that top the rest, the FAVS AND ALERTS!! These tell the author that someone likes the story and wants to know when it's updated.**

**As far as favs go...we have Cherry Blossom1110**

**LuffyxRuby **

**and a newcomer luffylova12!!**

**And for Alerts we have...AUGH!! Writers cramp!! dgucgyiugualuvahvlavhadlvlagalhasddaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Just kidding, it's Bladzesword**

**LuffyxRuby**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**chocolvr69**

**And now I have a special question that will change the direction of the story, DEPENDING ON YOUR DECISION!!**

**I can either continue the story from this and work my way up to the inevtible meeting which will take a LOOONG time to do or we can have a time skip about to the point about when Nami first recieves her bounty after the Water Seven arc which will give him some direction as to find her. And dont worry Ill provide plenty of flashback for anything you miss.**

**If you vote on the long way then I'll probably do a split story that jumps from Nami to Phillip. I'll finish the prologue which will show you everything you really need to know and then I'll jump to when Nami was first enslaved. If you vote on this then your asking for a story which will focus on Phillip and Nami being apart more then them being togethor**

**If you vote on the timeskip then I'll finish the prologue arc like the long way decision but instead I'll time jump ALL THE WAY untill she first gets her bounty. I'll provide detailed flashbacks for how he meets the crew members he has and the various changes he'll have. Also now that I think about it, we dont have to jump that far ahead, just at the begining of any arc when she's in Luffy's crew. Just leave me a review on what arc or type of story you want (it's easier then a poll) and I'll tally the votes. **

**And by the way, not that I'm favoring the LONG way but that will be the default if no one votes.**

**And I'll be guest starring in a future chapter, dont worry I'm not gonna hog the starlight from Phillip, I'll have a minor role and then you'll probably never see me again..**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I dont own One Piece but I do own the OC's.

**Cold Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. A tough decision.**

It was sunny the next morning and Bellemere was already up. She had a baby bottle she found at the store and was feeding Nami. Nojiko was slowly biting into a piece of bread and staring at the boat. Belemere frowned at the little girl, she knew that the shock of losing her home so quickly had finally set in. "Something wrong Nojiko?"Bellemre asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Hmm, oh I was just thinking."Nojiko said quietly

"About what?"Bellemere asked

"Nami, she wouldn't be a orphan if I had helped that boy instead of zoning out like that."she said quietly feeling very guilty about not helpibng get the boy out.

Bellemere was suprised by this statement and said "Well I'm not sure he's dead yet."

"What makes you say that?"Nojiko asked unbelieving.

"I have been a marine for a long time, and I've seen alot of miracles."she said looking out to the ocean "Babies trapped under rubble surviving for weeks, men and woman rescued after a building collapses on them."

"So you think he's alive?"Nojiko asked, her hope steadily rising.

"Yes."Bellemere gave her a reassuring smile

"Great! But I didnt even get his name."Nojiko frowned not knowing how to contact him.

"Oh I think I know."Bellemere smiled remembering last night.

--

At the docks of a local island, the three teens walk back and forth from the room pulling out boxes and looking at what's inside.

"This is incredible, there's enough money here to buy 6 ships like this!"Trent exclaimed looking at pile of money that was forming.

"I'm more excited about the rare parts in here, look dials!!"Phillip exclaimed pulling out strange looking seashells.

"What are those?"Tani asked as the puppy rested in her lap with his leg bandaged up.

"Special shells that have powers, this is a tone dial it records voices and noise!"he said handing it to her "And these are breath dials, they breath out the amount of gas is inserted."

"With these, a whole new set of inventions I've been planning are possible!"he exclaims excitedly.

"Look at these flyers, and this one is of your grandpa."Tani said reading the poster. "Do you really think he was pirate?"

"Well these wanted posters are real so I guess so."Phillip frowned not knowing why his grandpa had waited so long to tell him.

"Well what should we do now, our home is gone, but we have all the money we could need."Trent asked feeling bittersweet

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna go downstairs and think."Phillip frowned again before going through a door and into a lower cabin.

"So Trent, what did you find out?"Tani asked her brother changing the subject, curious about his adventure.

"Oh yeah, well I'm not sure but I think that the pirate after the boat might of been working with the slaver."Trent explained "He didnt say his name but it sounded like they had a different agenda."

"Hmm."Tani just frowned and thought.

* * *

Phillip walked through the boxes of supplies and found a empty spot where he sat down. He looked at his stump again and frowned. He pulled down a box and set it on his lap to look through. It was more treasure, a few wanted posters and finally he found some more dials. There was a impact dial, another breath dial, nothing compared to the last one that he found. He found a nerve dial! It was whitish pink shaped like a conch shell with a opening on the top spiral. "This is what cyborgs use to replace body parts with machines!"he thought looking at the shell in amazement.

These things were extremely rare, the fact that he found one was amazing. He could create all sorts of machinery, that could be applied. He looked at his stump and then at the dial. He slowly moved to the stump and carefully slid it on. It fit perfectly! He felt a grin creep up on his face as a idea filled his head. _Knock, Knock! _Phillip shaken from his daydream stood up and dropped the nerve dial in the box carefully and walked towards the door. He stepped outside and saw Tani and Trent looking very concerned as they were surrounded by marines. "Uh, is there a problem?"Phillip asked nervously shutting the door behind him.

"Yes, I'm afraid were gonna have to take you into custody."a female marine lieutenet said

"Why, what for?"he asked suprised

"Being in possesion of a wanted pirate ship that's been missing for years of course."a marine captain glared at him walking out from behind the woman.

Phillip's jaw dropped as he thought in suprise "_How could I have been so stupid!!"_

"But it's not ours!"Phillip recovered

"Hmm, I suppose you dont look like pirates but I'll still have to keep you on this island until we can confirm your not pirates."the captain said still glaring "Lieutenet Hera, take them to the prison cell for temporary holding."

The female marine from before nodded and walked over to Phillip with cuffs "Come with me."

Phillip nodded before asking"Uh how is this gonna work?"he asked motioning to his lost limb.

Hera shot him a look of suprise and sympathy after looking at the arm before quickly saying "Just give me your right arm."

He nodded and let her cuff him and she then cuffed the other half to her arm so he couldn't break free. The marines then cuffed Tani, Trent, and Hera picked up the puppy. As they left the ship, Phillip looked back at the ship longingly, he really wanted that dial. "Untill we charge you guilty or not, the ship's personal items will be held."

"So if I'm innocent, I get all the stuff in the ship?"he asked hopefully

"Yes, since you found it."Hera said like it was common knowledge. Phillip used this time to study Hera, she had short dark blue hair, brown eyes, looked like she was one or two years older then he was, but she was 5.8 and he was 6.3 so it was hard to tell who was older. On her left hip she had a pouch with daggers in it, and a pistol in it's holster on her other hip. She kept her marine jacket was slightly open at her chest revealing a tiny bit of cleavege and it was tied in a knot at the bottom showing her navel and stomach. She also had jeans on that had worn out at the knees so there was a hole on one knee.

--

**Later that night.**

The jail cell, was seperated from the other cells with more dangerous criminals, but was still pretty uncomfertable. Hera was sitting behind a desk relaxing on a chair with the dog sleeping on her lap. Tani and Trent were both sleeping on a bunkbed and Phillip was sleeping on a mat. "Lieutenet Hera."a marine salutes the woman and walks up.

"Captain Jaxon requests your presence inn his office, I have come to relieve you."he said.

"Okay thank you marine."she smiles trustingly carrying the puppy away.

As soon as Hera is gone, the marine turns around and smiles wickedly at the trio losing his aura of good will.

"Is something wrong."Phillip asked suspiciously as the marine pulled out his sword.

"I finally got you all alone."he said

The man once he noticed looked very dirty, and he had the strong smell of rum on him.

Phillip continued to stare at the man before saying in realization "Your not a marine, are you?"

"Bingo, I'm not."he said unlocking the cell. "I'm part of the pirate crew that you all escaped from, my captain sent me to finish the job."

"You wont get away with this, the guards will hear the fight."Phillip said trying to stall him.

"Maybe, but If I tell them who you are related to and a little lie, they'll believe that you tried to escape and I had no choice but to kill you."the fake marine laughed opening the cell door.

"Now tell me, how do you want to die, slow and painfull or quick and painless!?"he yelled lunging at Phillip who jumped back dodging a swipe.

"How about neither!"Phillip yelled spinning around and kicking the pirate in the chest knocking him back.

--

Hera got to the captain's office who was on the phone with someone. "Yes, that's right sir, we'll keep it here for you."

"Sir."she saluted him.

"One second sir, Hera, I thought I ordered you to watch the prisoners."Jaxon said suprised

"But a marine just said that you called for me."she explained

"Hmm, one second, I'll get to the bottom of this, follow me."he said setting the phone down and getting up.

--

"Woah, hey hold still you brat!"the pirate yelled swinging at Phillip who rolled behind him and knocked him down.

"Not a chance!"Phillip said backing out of the cell. The pirate turned around and charged at Phillip. He quickly backed up and tripped over the desk just as he swung chopping the desk in half. The pirate then smiled as he approached Phillip as he struggled to get up but his lost limb made it hard. "Looks like this is i-urk!"the pirate was then stopped by a dagger flying into the collar of his vest pulling him across the room and pinning him to the wall. The pirate quickly pulled out the dagger just to have four more strike his wrists and pants completely sticking him to the wall. Hera glared at the pirate as she helped Phillip up and said "Who are you?"

"Wouldnt you like to know."the pirate smirked

"What happened?"Jaxon asked

"This imposter tried to kill me!"Phillip explained slightly irritated that they let this happen after taking away his gun.

"He doesn't look familier."Hera said walkinng up to the pirate. "Must have been after you so he could take the ship unapposed with you disposed."

"Marines, take this imposter to a cell."Jaxon ordered a group of marines as they pried the man of the wall.

--

"What now?"Phillip asked as they all sat in the captain's office, with Tani and Trent now awake.

"Well we are still evaluating the situation but after this great display of _incompetence..."_ he shot Hera a look "You will be assigned a apartmennt to stay in and allowed to go about your business, once you are evaluated we will return your ship and you can leave."

"Can we have a weapon, you know to protect ourselves?"Trent asked not really feeling much safer outside.

"No, but I will be assigning you a body guard."he pointed to Phillip "Since you were his target."

"Okay who?"Phillip asked

"I think since, Hera was the one who foolishly let her guard down, she'll have to work on improving it."Jaxon said coldly

"But sir, I have work to attend to!"she complained shocked

"Well you'll have to catch up later then."Jaxon said in a angry tone yet quiet voice.

_"Wow, harsh."_Phillip thought

"Come on, I'll take you to your apartment."Hera said in a tone of irritation which made them nervous.

They all nodded and walked after her.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and that it's so short.. I hope this one is okay.**

**And now to thank the viewers and the fans!!**

**We got three review thanks to the last chapter woot!**

**Chocolvr69 voted that it wanted a timeskip.**

**CherryBlossom1110 voted for a timeskip**

**deathshark voted on the long way**

**So far the odds of having a timeskip are 2 to 1, if you dont want that, then write a review but remember 1 vote review per person.**

**Now the hits!!**

**441 hits, that is like...uh...100 views per chap!!**

**Next the favs!!**

**CherryBlossom1110**

**vampgirl16**

**luffylova12**

**LuffyxRuby**

**deathshark**

**I lost track so I'm sorry that I cant remember who are the newcomers, but I'm sure deathshark is new. Thank you all!**

**And the alerts!!**

**Dthehalfdragon**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**LuffyxRuby**

**bladzesword**

**chocolvr69**

**deathshark**

**vampgirl16**

**Thank you all for supporting me so far and I'll try to write a inspiring story.**

**--**

**I think you all know what I have in store for Phillip thanks to this chapter.**

**And I still support friendly critic that corrects my mistakes, and remember we are 2-1 so please tell me what you want.**

--


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece, only the OC's if I did, I wouldnt be wasting my time writing this.**

**Cold Steel.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Rebuilding part 1.**

The four teens walked out of the marine base and walked back to the village. Phillip was already in the process of thinking of ways he could use the nerve dial for practical uses. He grew more and more excited about it that he forced a big toothy grin. "What are you smiling at?"Hera asked confused and a little suspicious he may try something.

"Hmm, oh just about something I found in the ship that's gonna make my life a whole lot easier."he said turning his attention to her. "Does a black smith live around here?"

"Oh yes, he sells steel and parts, why do you need something?"she asked as they entered the village

"Yep, and could I get something from the ship I left?"he asked crossing his fingers.

"Depends, what is it?"she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just some parts, y'see I'm a inventor and I left a very important part on the ship."he half lied hoping she wouldnt ask where he got it.

"Interesting, well I'll see what I can do after we get you settled in."she said as they approached a hotel.

--

Meanwhile.

"Bellemere-san, can I have something to drink?"Nojiko asked in a raspy voice trying to shade herself from the sun. It had been two days since they left the island and Bellemere estimated that they'd arrive at Cocoayashi in about one and a half days.

Bellemere looked into their supplies and saw one bottle of water left. "Here."she said passing Nojiko the water. Nojiko took a few sips and gave it back to Bellemere who tucked it away.

They had enough food to last them one more day and a couple bottles of water. Nami had already had a drink and now was just staring over the boats edge looking at the water beneath them.

If she rationed their food and water properly, they'd just make it. But that rationing required her to not drink for the remainder of the trip. Funny how the minute she figured that out, they'd get hit with a heatwave, Her throat was unbarebly dry and she had run out of saliva. Nojiko noticed how uncomfertable Bellemere looked and decided to speak up.

"Bellemere, arent you thirsty, you havent drinken any water all day?"Nojiko asked concerned

Bellemere smiled at the girl and said "Nah, I'm alirght, what's importent is that you two dont get dehydrated."she lied in a raspy voice.

Nojiko frowned and then reclined back in the boat.

--

A few hours later back with the teens.

"Well, I asked about your part."Hera said walking back into the room where the three were relaxing. She then pulled out the nerve dial and tossed it to Phillip who juggled it around for a second before getting a grip due to his missing limb.

"Thank you Hera-san."Phillip said in his greatest imitation of a little kid thanking his mom when she gives him some juice.

"Whatever."she said sitting down in a chair.

"So?"Tani's curiosity getting the best of her "What's there to do around here?"

"Well, this island is pretty small but we have a few resteraunts, places to shop and other things."Hera explained "Would you like to have me give you all a tour?"

"Yes please!"Tani and Phillip smiled each hoping to find something

* * *

--

The trio looked around attentivly as Hera led them through the village. So far they had seen a theatre, a resteraunt, a tavern, and a clothes store. All these things were nice but the one thing Phillip was looking for was...

"And here's the black...smith?"she stopped as a gust of wind brushed and Phillip charged into the store with a tail of kicked up dust following him.

Tani got a irritated look on her face, knowing Phillip he'd spend all day in there.

"Sorry, when he get's a idea for a invention, he can be a little..."Trent began

"Stupid?"Hera said dead-panned

"I was gonna say eccentric but your's works too."Trent admits sweatdropping

--

Phillip stopped inside the building and looked at all the steel and parts, it was so amazing! Back on his island he got all his steel and parts from a junkyard but all these were fresh out of the furnace! He quickly ran up to a muscular tan man with a hammer sitting behind a desk. "Oi, ossan!"he asked getting his attention.

"What can I do fer ya?"the man asked before spitting into a bucket.

"I got a special request..."he asked pulling out a small blueprint from his pocket. "Can you get me all the items on this list...and a wheelbarrow to carry it in?"

The man looked at him incredulously after reading the long list of parts."Can you pay for it?"the man asked gruffly swinging the hammer over his shoulder displaying his strength in case Phillip was thinkig of trying anything fishy.

"I think this will cover it."Phillip answered smugly pulling out, a LOT of belli he swiped off the boat before they were captured.

The blacksmith dropped his hammer in astonishment.

* * *

Two hours later, almost dark.

"So, where did three kids like you find one of the most notorious pirate in the Grand Line ship?"Hera decided to ask, her curiosity was eating her alive.

"First of all, I am NOT a kid."Trent said annoyed "And two what do you mean most notorious?"

"Dont play dumb, Steel Heart Cecil, leader of the Gear Head pirates, I head he was vicious!"she explained to the two as they waited outside the shop.

"No joke?"Tani asked suprised

"Yeah, some say that he even worked as Chief Engineer on Gol. D. Roger's ship before he was executed."Hera said just as Phillip walked out pulling a wagon (he couldnt push a wheelbarrow) overflowing with parts.

"What are you building, a ship?!"Trent asked looking at the pile in astonishment.

"No, it's a secret."he said smiling before pulling the wagon back to the hotel.

"Man, I cant imagine what you plan to do with all this junk."Hera said picking up a venilation grate before tossing it back on the pile.

"Good, I want it to be a suprise."He said thinking. '_This is very important, it may take a while but I'm sure it will be worth it.'_

* * *

"_Is it still there?"_

"Yes, sir."Jaxon talked on the Den Den Mushi in his office.

_"And what of those children you mentioned?"_

"They didn't say anything but I think that one of them is hiding something."Jaxon said thinking of Phillip suspiciously.

"_Don't let them leave the island, my ships will be arriving in four days."the man said gruffly. "If he isn't who he says he is, I'll find out who."_

"Let's just hope he doesn't discover **it."**

* * *

Phillip didnt sleep a second that night, he was to busy working on his invention. After they had bought some food with their money, everyone had eaten and gone to sleep, except for him. "Aaaaah..."Phillip yawned as he stepped back from the pile of parts that was slowly coming togethor. So far he had finished the shoulder cap which the nerve dial fit snugly in, it was a steel shell to protect his dial from danger. And he already numerous steel plates, gears, cogs, and wires sticking out of the nervedial's spout. There was still a sizable amount o fparts left but he could finish after a nap. He stood up, walked over to his bed and went to sleep. Luck would have that a few minutes after he fell asleep, the sun would peak over the mountains and a ray of light would hit his face. _Knock. Knock._

"Phillip, were going to go out for a walk, wanna come?"Tani called from the hallway.

"No, I'm too tired, go without me."he mumbled half-asleep.

"But we can't go anywhere without you!"Tani complained because Hera had to guard all of them.

"I'm sorry but I'm too tired."he said tiredly rolling over.

"I'll get him out."Trent said opening the door and walking in.

The two girls waited for a few seconds before they suddenly heard loud shouting from in the room.

"I'm tired leave me alone!"

"Dont be so selfish, we shouldnt have to pay the price for the fact that you didnt sleep!"

"BAKA muscle head!"

"BAKA tooth pick!"

**Crash! **Phillip then came sailing out the room and crashed into the hallway. He slowly slumped to the floor.

"Alright, lets go."

* * *

"So where should we go first?"Tani asked

"..."Phillip still had a grumpy scowl plastered on his face as they walked.

"Ignore him, I know a good resteraunt around here that serves breakfast."Hera smiled at Tani.

"Sounds good."Trent said as they approached a resteraunt.

--

Inside it was very old style japanese oriented with tables that you sat at, and pictures of flowers and fauna were on the wall.

"Onee-san!!"A younger version of Hera about 6 with glasses laughs running into Hera's arms. She was wearing a apron and it was obvious that she worked here. Phillip flinched at the pair as Hera playfully lifted up the little girl and started to feel a wave of emotions. _'I swear, that untill Nami is safe in my arms again, I will not rest, I will not quit, I will not die and I will not fail!' _he felt a small tear drop from his eye and streak down his face. He quickly wiped it away but this didnt go unnoticed by Trent.

'_Poor guy.'_Trent looked at his friend in sympothy.

"Hello Tashigi-chan."Hera smiled setting the girl down. "Where is Otou-san?"

"In the kitchen, making tea."Tashigi pointed to the kitchen. Hera then left to go talk to her parents.

Phillip tiredly sat down by the table and relaxed. As he tried to sleep, a tiny figure creeped up and grabbed a seat in front of him. His instincts told him someone was staring at him intensly so he looked up at two big eyes staring at him. "Where's your arm?"she asked pointing at his stump.

He looked at her annoyed and mumbled "I lost it..."

Tashigi giggled and said "That's silly, you can't lose your arm!"

Warmed by her innocence he gave her a light smile and said "No, I suppose not, but I still dont have it anymore."

"How'd you lose it?"Tashigi asked

Phillip flinched thinking about the painful memories hoping he could have avoided this question and said "Lost it trying to protect my sister."

"Where is she?"she asked, he also knew that this was coming.

"I lost her too..."he mumbled laying his head back down, the guilt was unbearable. At this point Hera walked out with a old man and she noticed that Tashigi was bothering him.

"Come on Tashigi-chan, leave him alone."she said pulling the girl away.

Tashigi looked back at Phillip with a sad look as he continued to sulk.

"So can I take your orders?"the elderly man asked.

"I'll take tea."Tani smiled

"Sandwich and tea as well."Trent said

"Rice, beef and water."Phillip mumbled tiredly

"Man, when are you gonna wake up?"Trent asked shaking Phillip's shoulder

"Sorry, I was up all night guys."Phillip apoligized

"Working on, your _suprise?"_Hera said sarcastically

"Yep, it should be done in about three days."Phillip gave a smile but suddenly got a chilled look on his face. _'Woah, why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen soon?__'_

* * *

The heatwave had finally stopped and it was now overcast, giving Bellemere shade. She was relieved because a little longer and she might of had a heat stroke. Nojiko had taken a nap and was sleeping on a coil of rope, Nami was also sleeping but not as peacefully. At first she frowned as she squirmed around in Bellemere's arms, but soon she started whimpering and that then turned into loud bawling. "Uwaaaaaah!"Nami cried causing Nojiko to stir.

"Shh, it's alright."Bellemere said in a soothing voice as she rocked her back and forth "What's wrong Nami-chan?"

This was so bizarre, Bellemere along with half the village, Genzo included, always pictured her as the toughest woman alive. The kinda person who wouldn't be caught dead doting over little girls. Yet right now, she felt like it was her duty to love this child and if anyone dares to try and take her. They'd be dead before they hit the ground! Maybe this was what her friends at home called _maternal _instincts, maybe it was because they had the fact that all their parents were killed by pirates that gave her a sense of kinship, maybe it was because she saw a lot of herself in these girls. It probably was a mixture of all three...

"Bellemere-san look, rain clouds."Nojiko pointed tiredly to some particurly dark clouds approaching.

Now Nojiko was to young and tired to realize this but Bellemere wasnt, that storm could easily turn into a hurricane! She could see the visible lightning strike as it approached.

"Nojiko..."she gently handed the now calmed down Nami to Nojiko who was now wide awake. "I want you to hang onto Nami."

"Why what's wrong?"Nojiko asked as Bellemere took some rope and secured life lines to the mast which he tied around herself, Nami, and Nojiko.

"That is a terrible storm, now if the mast breaks I want you to cut the line."she handed Nojiko a small knife.

Nojiko nodded and got ready, neither of the two knew that Nami was still crying but very quietly.

**SUPER FAST UPDATE POWERS ACIVATE!! **

**To make up for the poor update I did last time, I quickly wrote this chapter. I hope that this chapter is good.**

**This is the first chapter of a four part finale to the prologue. I will update once I week useally at sunday (THIS I SWEAR!!) untill the end. Now I have 554 viewers so I know that a lot of you havent voted. No pressure, just trying to let all you _longway version _fans kow that your time to vote is almost up and then the story will change. I also sorely apoligize to the losing team and will make up for by...creating a parralel story that focuses on the losing side!!**

**(Roar of applause from happy viewers)**

**"you suck!" tiny group of flamers.**

**Say if the long way loses...then I'll start another story that shows how Phillip gets to where he is in the time skip.**

**If the time skip loses then I'll write a sequel for this story that picks up where Cold Steel leaves off when he gets to a point where he can find Nami.**

**Now time once again that I read out to my fans.**

**2 new reviews from chap 5.**

**Thank you Deathshark **

**Thank you Stranger109**

**554 hits like I said earlier, 100 hits per chap!!**

**And now I'm gonna thank the people who have supported me and not been ashamed to tell me who they are on Fanfic.**

**deathshark**

**chocolvr69**

**Grand Fonic Hymn Master (damn that's a mouthfull.)**

**LuffyxRuby**

**bladzesword**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**vampgirl16**

**Kelgadis**

**Dthehalfdragon**

**luffylova12**

**Thank you all so much! And like always, I do support friendly critic and reviews that just say "You rock!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only the Oc's, but that doesnt mean I wont lend them to you if your story is good enough.**

**Cold Steel.**

**Chapter 7. Rebuilding part 2.**

* * *

**CRACK! BOOOM!! **Lightning struck outside as a fierce storm came to life outside .

"Damn, and I really thought we could go shopping today and buy some clothes."Tani sighed dejectedly. Phillip realized at this point that he hadnt changed clothes through out this whole ordeal. The shirt sleeve was ripped and tied in a knot where his left arm was lost. The blood had stained his shirt and he realized how terribly messed up he looked. He probably should go and buy something new. **CRACK! BOOM!! **Another lighting bolt struck outside as a gale of wind forced the door open. Rain and air blew in knocking over drinks and food. "Quick barricade the door!"Hera yelled grabbing a decorative paddle for a boat off the wall while Phillip and Trent struggled to shut the door. The minute they closed the door Hera quickly slid the paddle through the handles locking the door.

"I pity the poor soul, who's out in this gale."the old man said wisely

* * *

"Girls hang on!"Bellemere yelled to the children while she tugged on the sail as they went over a swell just before it turned into a wave. Nojiko kept a good grip on Nami as she felt them rise and drop suddenly like a roalercoaster. The rain drops being pushed by the high intense winds stung Nojiko's face and skin. She quickly covered up Nami with a blanket to keep her safe from the occasional splash of water and rain. **Crash!** A wave hit the boat and sent it spiraling away off course. The force of the shake almost threw Bellemere off but she quickly grabbed the safety line. _Rip. _She winced in pain as a scabbed up cut on her arm from the battle re-opened causing it to bleed again because of the strain. '_Shit, this isnt good!'_Bellemere thought. Meanwhile Nojiko and Nami were sent skidding to the other side of the boat from the wave. Nojiko quickly spit out some saltwater that got in her mouth and checked to make sure Nami was alright. She was fine but looked very uncomfetable.

'_Damnit, this storm is relentless!'_Bellemere thought as another wave crashed against the boat and threatened to capsize it. Bellemere stopped this by swinging around and throwing her weight to the other side. _Rip. _Another wound re-opened on her chest and she could feel the life giving liquid seep out and stain her uniform.

'_This is bad, if this keeps up then I might pass out from extreme blood loss!'_Bellemere thought clutching her chest in pain.

--

At a local island, in a small village called Cocoyashi, a man named Genzo sat in his office doing paperwork. "Bills, bills, bills so much work."Genzo sighed feeling very stressed out.

'_I hope Bellemere-chan is okay._"Genzo thought about his good friend as lightning struck.

"Genzo-san!"a villager yelled running inside covered in water.

"What is it?"he asked turning his attention to the man.

"We've spotted a small boat trapped out in the storm!"

_'Oh no!'_Genzo thought in disbelief as he immiediatly stood up and ran outside.

* * *

**Back at the resteraunnt.**

"Doesnt look like the storm will let up any time soon."Hera said as the puppy ran up to her.

_'Wait, was he here when we arrived?'_ Phillip thought in suprise as the puppy snuggled up to Hera.

"Something wrong Phillip?"Hera asked oblivious.

"Oh, I was just thinking...you know after having him all this time, I never named him."Phillip half-lied.

"Hmm, your right."Tani smiled thinking like a short version of Scrappy. "How about Scrap."

"Yeah, that's cool!"Trent said thinking in terms of scrap like a fight.

"...Oh! Like Scrap Metal!"Phillip said excitedly causing everyone to face-fault.

"Everything goes back to metal with you doesnt it?"Hera sweatdropped

"Hmm, what do you mean?"Phillip asked confused.

"Nevermind."

"So, I've been meaning to ask, how do you all know each other?"Hera asked curiously.

"Well, we've known each other since childhood."Phillip smiled remembering

_Flashback_

_A 7 year old Phillip relaxed at his favorite spot, a local lake that had lots of fish for fishing. He had come here to escape the pressures of life, he was relaxing peacefully under a tree. His mom was pregnant with another baby and everything at his house was chaos. He also came here to test out new inventions, and such. He didnt have many friends to hang out with so he would come here when he had nothing better to do._

_"Come on, it's over here!"he heard a slighly older voice yelled. Phillip's eyes shot open and he looked to the right where a boy and girl walked into the clearing. "It's our own hangout!"_

_"You mean my hangout."Phillip corrected them getting up. He had heard of this kid, he was the son of the dojo owner. And a bit of a bully._

_"And who are you?"Trent asked suprised_

_"Phillip, and I found this place first."Phillip said looming over by about a foot trying to intimidate him._

_"No I found it first!"Trent yelled un-fazed. _

_"Prove it, shorty!"Phillip said irritated by his stubborness._

_"I dont need to prove anything!"Trent yelled flexing his muscles, while Phillip beat him in height, Trent was far bulkier. "Especially to a toothpick like you!"_

_"How about this, he have a contest to decide who owns it."the little girl suggested_

_"Fine by me."Phillip said_

_"Okay, but it'll have to be something easy so toothpick over here doesnt snap under the pressure."_

_"Thats it!"Phillip yelled losing his temper and tackling him._

_12 min later._

_By now Phillip had a black eye, a bloody lip and a missing tooth. Trent had multiple bruises and a swollen cheek. Tani had been watching from afar at the two's tussle. She didnt understand why the two were smiling at each other rather then glaring._

_"Yer got bagd."Trent said threw his swollen mouth._

_"Yeah, I getsssss that alotsss."his mouth whistling everytime he speaks._

_"Vanna go bget ah vicescrleam?"Trent asked smiling_

_"Ssssssureee!"the two then walked off to go find the parlor._

_"Boys are such baka."Tani sighed in relief before chasing after them._

_--_

"So you guys became friends after you wailed on each other."Hera asked suprised

"Yeah, Phillip was the first kid to stand up to me."Trent smirked

"Trent was pretty cool, he even taught me some fighting styles he learned in his Judo class."

"You know Judo?"Hera asked

"Im a black belt."Trent grinned "Along with my own secret fighting Style!"

"And how'd you guys get the ship?"Hera asked

"Uh, well ya see..."Phillip sweat dropped trying to think of a answer

"We found it!"Trent blurted out "In a hideout!"

"It was abandoned."Tani confirmed

Phillip sighed in relief, the last thing he needed was her knowing that this was _kinda _his inhertince.

* * *

"Bellemere-san look!"Nojiko yelled pointing to some glowing lights in the distance.

"Lanterns!"she exclaimed realizing that there might be hope. "Hang on girls, were almost there!"

--

Genzo along with a group of concerned villagers gathered at the docks and watched as the tiny boat was tossed closer and closer to the docks until it was in throwing distance. Genzo quickly grabbed a rope with a hook and struggled against the storm as he ran to the edge of the docks. He then threw the rope with all of his might and is sailed all the way over to the boat. Shink! He felt the hook sink into the wood and saw the rope start to be pulled out. "Hurry, grab the rope!"he yelled grabbing the rope. Soon everyone had the rope and began pulling the boat in. As soon as the boat reached the docks they tied it up on a pole and Genzo ran over. It was just as he expected, slouching tiredly on the boat was his friend Bellemere and two little girls who he didnt recognize. She was bleeding alot and was fading fast. He quickly ran over to the boat and helped her out. As he did, she began to collapse, Genzo looked to the doctor and yelled "Get over here and treat he-huh?"he was stopped by Bellemere hand on his arm. She barely concious and was shaking uncontrollably.

"NO, save.. my...girls..."she said horsley before a audible **thunk** was heard as she collapsed on the dock. Genzo didnt know how to respond as the doctor and some villagers ran over. They quickly rolled her onto a stretcher and began to carry her away. As they did Genzo turned to the little girls who were holding each other tightly and looked injured. They werent as badly injured as Bellemere but they needed attention. Genzo walked over to the girls and gently reached out for them. The blue hair girl looked up in suprise and fear as she looked at Genzo.

"Dont worry, Im a friend."he said gently.

The girl looked at him unsure for a second but she quickly grabbed his arm when lightning struck and scared her. She had a deathgrip on his arm as he pulled her out with the little girl still in her arms.

* * *

'_Hmm, that feeling is gone.' _Phillip thought as he relaxed

"Hey, it looks like the storm may clear up soon!"Tashigi said looking out the window and seeing the clouds move on.

"YES, that means we can go shopping!"Tani celebrated

"Yeah, because from the looks of it, you could use some new clothes"Hera said

Phillip smiled sheepishly from his very messy appearance.

* * *

**Part 2 is done!! Hope you all like it. Sorry it's kinda short but I need to end it here or else future chapters will be lacking.**

**689 hits, that is amazing!! 100 hits per chap.**

**3 new reviews for chap 6.**

**Grand Fonic Hymm Master thank you very much.**

**deathshark thanks for the cool review**

**vampgirl16 has voted for a timeskip, so I suppose that it looks like a time skip is in sight but not to worry, Ill write a different story.**

**Now to thank my friends**

**deathshark**

**vampgirl**

**Grand Fonic Hymm Master**

**Dthehalfdragon**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**Kelgadis**

**LuffyxRuby**

**bladzesword**

**chocolvr69**

**luffylova12**

**stranger109**

**Hope yu like this chapter, only 2 more to go and we will start the story and end the prologue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece but I do own he OC's.**

**Cold Steel.**

**Chapter 8. Rebuilding part 3.**

* * *

**Hotel. **

**Time 5:45 PM**

"Hnngr!"Phillip grunted as he tightened a final bolt on his machine. By now he had gotten the fore-arm done and was almost finished doing the hand. So far he had a armored shell that would slip on the shoulder was done. It also had three steel poles that had releaseable hooks on the end. He also had created a small steel disk to slip on his stub which would secure the arm. The fore-arm was large in size kinda shaped like a watermelon and had a venihlation vent on it where steam would exit. There was a also a opening where he could retract the arm and switch out for something else. Because he had installed many suprises in the arm essentially making it a large Swiss Army knife. And finally the hand was like a steel skeletal hand and had rubber bits on each finger tip so he could grip things. **Clink! **He carefully tightened the last bolt into place on a finger and wiped the sweat from his brow.

**(Author Note :If this isnt good enough description I apoligize because Im am not very good at describing but try thinking of a fusion between Edward Elrics arm from FMA and Silver's arm from Disney's Treasure Planet, go ahead call me un-imaginative.)**

Speaking of which he had also gone through changes. He now had a clean T-shirt on replacing his ragged one and a black hooded sweater/jacket that had white stripes on each side. He had on long brown pants and black shoes. He also had taken a shower so the grime and clotted blood was cleaned away. Scrap was sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room. As he looked at his finish work, he smiled excitedly and was ready.

"YES IM DONE!" he laughed a little to loudly jumping up.

"Done with what?"he heard Trent ask as his friends walked in.

"Just my greatest invention ever!"Phillip turned around excitedly.

"What is it?"Tani asked curiously

"See for yourself."Phillip said proudly stepping out of the way.

"Is..that what I think it is?"Hera said in disbelief.

"Depends on what you think it is."Phillip said jokingly.

"It's a mechanical arm?"Tani asked looking it over unsure.

"Yes, with this I wont be a handi-cap anymore!"Phillip explained excitedly

"Um, how do you know it will work?"Trent asked worried

"Dont worry I have done all the math." he then walked over to the three long spikes on the end "These three steel poles are designed to be inserted into my arm and connect with the nerves in my shoulder. This steel pad will secure the arm and keep it from slipping out, then the bra-"

"Enough I believe you, I believe you!"Trent yelled clutching his head in confusion.

"Okay, so how are you going to get it on?"Hera asked

At this Phillip's face went pale. A obvious fact that he over-looked! The only way to connect was to have someone who had extensive knowledge of how it worked and medical studies could do it. From what he saw he doubted someone who knew how to meld flesh with steel didnt live here. The only way he could do it is if he walked a doctor through the operation.

"..."Phillip just stared at the floor.

"You dont know how?" Hera asked suprised

"I do!"Phillip retorted quickly "It's just very complicated."

"What do you mean?"Trent asked

"Well, I have to connect this ring to my arm using screws, and then someone with surgery skills must cut off any skin that has grown back over the wound."he explained

"So you need a doctor?"Tani asked knowing where this was going.

"Yes, but I cant be put to sleep, I have to be awake when I do it."Phillip sighed giving the saddest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it."Tani said with her arms crossed acrossed her chest as she walking over "If your willing to take the pain, Ill do the operation."

"Really?!"Phillip asked suprised

"Yes, its the least I can do after I removed your arm in the first place."

"What, you took his arm?!"Hera asked suprised once more.

"It's a long story, is there a hospital around here?"Tani asked

"Yeah, down the street, Im friends with the lead doctor so he'll let us use it."Hera explained

"Alright let's go!"Phillip said excited

"Wait, dont you want to think about it, I mean this could be painful or dont you at least want some time before you do it?"Tani asked suprised

"Hey, I am pretty much useless right now, and with this I can defend myself against those pirates. Besides Im tired of not being able to do things I normally could do."Phillip said somberly before getting a look of determination on his face "So lets go!"

**Cocoyashi hospital room.**

**6:12 PM**

"Ohhh."Bellemere moaned as she began to open her eyes. It was hazy at first but soon she could make everything out. She was in a hospital bed at Cocoyashi, she looked herself over and saw she had many bandages on herself. She grabbed her head in pain from a headache and tried to remember what had happened. '_Something with a storm, and little gir- that's right Nami, Nojiko where are they!?' _she quickly sat up but quickly clutched her chest in pain and laid back down.

"You shouldnt move, your still recovering."a familier voice said walking into the room.

"Genzo-kun, where are the girls?!"Bellemere asked panic-stricken.

"Dont worry Bellemere, they're fine in fact they have been waiting to see you."He said turning around and watching the two girls run inside. Actually Nojiko ran, Nami was carried in by a nurse.

"Bellemere-san your okay!"Nojiko cried happily jumping onto the bed and giving her a hug.

"Of course Im fine, what did you expect?"Bellemere laughed

"Um nothing, Im just happy your awake!"Nojiko smiled quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.

'_Wow, never thought Id see this.'_Genzo thought as he watched the nurse set Nami on Bellemere's lap who quickly crawled up and snuggled up next to her smiling. _'Bellemere, actually looks like she could be these girls mother, speaking of which.'_

"Ahem!"Genzo grunted getting their attention "Well Bellemere, these girls have no family or reletives so I guess we'll take them to the orphanage later and..."this caused Bellemere to glare at Genzo fiercly. It also sent a horrified expression on Nojiko's face.

'_Not a orphanage!' _she had already lost so much, she couldnt possily go to a orphanage, Bellemere wouldnt let that happen, would she?

"They are NOT going to a orphanage!"Bellemere hissed angrily remembering all those lonely years she spent in a orphanage after her parents were killed. Nojiko looked up at her in suprise and grinned happily feeling like she could dance if she wasnt so tired.

Genzo simply smiled and said "That's what I wanted to hear, so I suppose your going to adopt them?"

"Yes!"Bellemere said confidently

"That is if they agree?"Genzo asked Nojiko

"Yes!"she squealed wrapping her arms around Bellemere and hugging her tightly "Thank you Bellemere-san!"

"Yesyesyes!"Nami mimiced Nojiko and wrapped her arms around Bellemere.

"Hahahaha!"Bellemere couldnt help but laugh at her soon to be daughters antics.

"Good, I get started on the paperwork."Genzo said leaving the three alone to play.

* * *

**Hosptital**

**Operation Room.**

**7:46 PM**

Hera asked her friend who looked over the operation and approved it. Phillip was laying in a hospital bed with a tray that his arm lay on next to him. Tani had all the equipment they'd need and a piece of wood from Phillip's request. Although he didnt show it, Phillip was terrified, and excited at the same time. He knew it would hurt like hell, but compared to losing his arm and Nami, this wouldnt be anything. Hera and Trent decided to stay and help them. "Okay, you sure about this?"Tani asked as she pulled off Phillip's shirt.

"Ye-yeah, Im ready to see if this will work."Phillip smiled nervously as she lifted a drill.

"If?"she stopped looking at him suprised

"Well Im pretty sure it will work...about 86 percent."Phillip said calculating the possibilities.

"Whats the other percent?"she asked

"Well, 4 percent chance nothing will happen, 10 percent chance that their will be a terrible electrical backlash from my brainwaves which will turn me into a vegeteble."he explained causing Tani to pale.

"What?!"he asked suprised that she would even think that something like that could have a chance of happening "That is 10 percent, if it happens then its a freak accident."

"Well, okay what do I do first?"she asked hesitently.

"Okay first, slide the ring on my arm."he explained pointing to the arm which had scabbed up. She did as he said and then he said "Okay now use that knife to peel the scabs off, the wound must be fresh."

She nodded and began peeling, it hurt badly but he didnt scream, he'd do it for Nami's sake.

"Good...now take the drill and insert the screws into the three holes."he then quickly grabbed the wood and put it in his mouth to bite on so he didnt accidently cleave his tongue off with his teeth by accident. She nodded and took the drill and put the screw on the ring where a small hole was. She then strapped a mask and goggles over her face to protect herself. **_GRIIIDDDDNG!! _**He immiediatly bit down hard onto the wood as he let out a muffled scream of agony as the screw burrowed deep into his flesh locking it into place. Blood squirted on Tani's jacket as the screw ripped through tissue untill it was secure. "Haaa...hah..."Phillip dropped the wood from his mouth as he breathed deeply "Okay now do the same with the three other screws..."

**Cocoyashi**

**Genzo's office.**

**8:30 PM**

"Well here is the paperwork, just sign these and they're yours."Genzo said handing Bellemere a couple sheets of paper.

'_I hope Bellemere realizes that she probably wont be able to afford much now that she'll have these girls to watch out for.'_Genzo thought as she looked the papers over.

Almost like she read his mind she said "Yeah, Ill probably have to tone down my spending rate and not buy as much junk as I used to but Im willing to make that sacrifice for those girls." she thought as she could see the sillohette of Nojiko holding Nami behind the door. She then signed the papers and tossed them back to Genzo who opened his desk and dropped the paper into it.

"Good, why dont you go out and take them to your house, Ill finish up here."Genzo said gesturing to the doors.

"Thank you Genzo-kun."Bellemere smiled before turning for the door.

--

Nojiko quickly sat down in her seat when she saw the door open. She watched as Bellemere walked out and looked at the two with a glare which unnerved Nojiko before breaking into smile and saying "How'd you girls like to go see your new Kaa-san's house?"

"Yes!"

**Hospital**

**9:12 PM**

"Alright, one last...thing."Phillip said tiredly. He looked over to Hera and Trent and motioned them over. "I cant accurately describe how painfull and crucial the next part will be so you two hold me steady while she inserts the nerve prongs into my arm." The two nodded with determined expressions and Trent grabbed his legs while Hera placed the wood in his mouth and then grabbed his right arm. Tani remembered Phillip's instructions and posistioned the arm into the right spot. **_SHINK! _**A sickening slicing noise was heard as the three spikes cut through the arm and started to head for the nerve. The pain wasnt so bad as she slid it in, kinda like a vaccination but then she hit the mark, the nerve. It felt like someone had poured molten steel, in his arm and he knew from experiance what it felt like to be burned by that stuff. Phillip was then startled by the sound of a soul shattering wail which echoed throughout the hospital. It took him a few minutes to realize that the person who was screaming was himself! The pain was unimaginable, besides the burning in his shouler it felt like his entire body was burning, and that dying seemed like a welcome option. But he couldnt die, because he had a job to do, find his sister.

--

Trent couldnt imagine what pain Phillip might be in right now, but he suddenly flipped out. He spit the wood out and screamed. He and Hera struggled to hold his limbs down as he flailed crazily. Tani and Hera watched in amazement as the robotic limb seemed to get adusted. First a finger simply twitched but then the entire hand seemed to be reacting like his right arm. Tani quickly let go as the robotic arm started to flail uncontrolibly like his other limbs. But just as quickly as it began, it ended. His eyes rolled back into his head and he suddenly collapsed onto the bed unconcsious. Hera and Trent sighed and let go of him as he slept.

"This better have worked."Tani sighed

"It will."Trent said confidently "He wouldnt of agreed to do it if he didnt think it would."

"You guys have a crazy friend there."Hera said

"He's your friend too."Tani corrected her

"What?"Hera asked with a eyebrow slightly raised

"You didnt have to help us, it wasnt your job, but you did it anyway, that is what I call a friend."Tani explained as they sat down.

"Hmm, I guess your right."Hera smiled happily.

**Bellemere's house.**

**6:34 AM**

Nojiko woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. Bellemere had shared a queen sized bed with Nojiko and Nami untill she could get them a room of their own. Nojiko slowly rose from the bed tiredly and looked around. She had been so tired when she got here that by the time she annd Nami had finished their bath she fell asleep instantly. Bellemere must have woken up with Nami earlier because she was alone inn the bed. '_Smells, like Bellemere is cooking.' _she thought as she climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. She walked into the dining/living room and saw Nami sit on the couch, content with her bottle filled with orange juice. "Good morning Nami-san."

"Gmoning!"Nami said taking the bottle from her mouth for a second before taking another drink.

"Ah, Noji-chan, good morning."Bellemere said walking over to the table with three plates of food.

"Good morning Bellemere-san."Nojiko smiled getting on a chair.

"I made eggs, bacon, and toast."Bellemere said as she lifted Nami off the couch and set her on a chair which had books on the seat so she could reach the food.

"Looks yummy."Nojiko smiled grabbing her fork. She quickly dug into her eggs and Nami began eating her jelly on toast. After the long trip here, she was grateful to be eating warm food. She then reached for her juice and took a gulp. Suddenly her eyes widened in suprise at the amazing taste of the orange juice. Bellemere had a knowing smile on her face as she took another drink.

"Like it?"Bellemere asked standing up.

"It's amazing!"Nojiko said amazed at the taste.

"Yes, its freshly made from the oranges in my orchid."Bellemere explained walking over to the window and pulling the curtain showing the trees outside.

"Those are yours?!"Nojiko asked suprised

"Yep, I make a living out of growing and selling oranges."Bellemere explained sitting back down "And now that your my daughters Im going to expect you both to help me when the time to harvest comes."

"Yes Bellemere-san!"Nojiko smiled before drinking her juice again.

* * *

_Creak! _The sound of a door opening got Jaxon's attention as a man with a purple suit followed by to men with black suits holding rifles walked in.

"Hello Spandine."Jaxon said saluting the Cipher Pol leader

"So, where is the ship?"Spandine asked completely disregarding the man.

"We have it docked in our harbor under tight security."

"Have you found the blueprints?"

"No sir."

"What about the brats?"

"They are residing in a hotel not far off."

"Schedule them a meeting with me."

"Yes sir, but what do you think we should do if they dont tell us?"

"Either way for the good of justice they must be killed, if they tell us the location then they know the secrets of the Ponylgliphes and if they dont then theyre probably lieing so they can keep it for themselves, so for the good of humanity, they must be terminated."

**RRP appears in front of the screen with two fans :YEAH, I UPDATED EARLY!!**

**And the reason is that I am so proud of this chapter that I couldnt resist!**

**Everything is coming togethor and soon we will have a time skip!**

**And Id like to first of all, apoligize for not responding to any of your reviews, its just it takes a long time to send personal messeges to everyone so please forgive me! (Gets on hands and knees.)**

**IF I may, It would be much easier if I could just thank you guys everytime I update.**

**This is just to let you guys know that Im not ignoring you guys and that I do immensly appreciate your reviews and support!**

**Now to count of the spoils!**

**765 hits, man that is alot of viewers!**

**1 new review from Grand Fonic Hymm Master! Thank you!**

**Seamy added my story to his Alerts, so thats great!**

**Now to list the fans.**

**Dthehalfdragon**

**FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**Kelgadis**

**LuffyxRuby**

**bladzesword**

**chocolvr69**

**deathshark**

**seamy**

**vampgirl16**

**luffylova12**

**Grand Fonic Hymm Master**

**stranger109**

**And as always I support friendly critic and reviews that say that I and (or) the story rocks. And if anyone has a question either messege me or leave me a review and Ill send you a messege responding to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; DON'T OWN ONE PICE

Author; Now listen, I probably have a lot of explaining to do about my absence. Well, obviously writer's block seemed to make my ability to write efficiently very difficult, then add the stress of being four days behind in school and having Christmas to worry about…well, I needed a break.

Obviously I am not dead, just a little disoriented, but I am eager to start writing again, on this and my IGPX story. I wont blame you if you've given up on the story, but I promise I will NOT disappear like that again, at least until Cold Steel is complete!

Cold Steel

By RAVING RADICAL PAB

Chapter. 9, A discovery.

"Man, I can't believe I have to do all this work!" Down in the desert country of Alabasta, a crisis as everyone knew was happening, the people were in an uproar, the rebels were stirring trouble, and the royals had no idea who was to blame. And during all this chaos, pirates ran rampant through the country plundering and roaming freely. One of the more prominent pirates traversing these plains were the Straw Hats, and almost everyone knew about them…well that almost percentage happened to be the Cold Steel Pirates.

"You'd think with a prominent crew of people, the captain would have sent more then one person to go and collect…his parts." The young pre-teen boy about 13 with light blonde hair, blue eyes wearing long jeans, a brown vest and black shoes. "Sometimes being the cabin boy sucks big time!"

The teen grunted again and began pushing the wagon again which was filled with scrap metal and parts. Reaching into his pockets, the boy pulled out a small paper which had a list. "Okay let's see, fans, screw…6/4 spring, and recent Wanted Posters." Turning his head slightly, he spotted a wall which was covered in Bounty Posters. Absent mindly the boy began pulling off posters, as he tossed the posters in, one poster in particular which had the picture of a beautiful teenage girl with bright orange hair was quickly buried by a pile of scrap in the wagon.

Floating gently in the ocean waters, a rather large blue ship with enough pieces of steel welded onto it, to make people rethink their theory of buoyancy. On the front of the ship was a large Cog that had icicles hanging from it, and a strange mist emitting from the center, this was the Cold Steel pirates ship, Gear Head. Meanwhile, standing by the loading ram…a old man with a bald head with a bandana bartered with a rather stubborn looking merchant. "Listen, the tobacco in these cigars are third rate, at least 23 belli." The old man about 40 said gruffly

"No, this tobacco is made in the finest Alabasta finery!" The man grunted as he handed the man a cigar. Turning it over, the man smirked and said "Well, maybe you should of asked the owner of these cigars." He said showing a label for East Blue Cigar company.

Seeing he was beat, the man grumbled accepting the small amount of money and handed the man his cigars. "Rip off artists, worse then pirates." The man grunted lighting a new bought cigar.

"Hey, Trent-san!" The man turned and looked at the young boy pulling up the wagon.

"Hey Tyler, you got Phil's stuff?" Trent said looking at the wagon.

The cabin boy grunted and said "Yeah, even though I think I dislocated my arm."

"Just see Tani after you deliver the stuff and she'll patch you up." The man known as Trent said as he led the boy up the ramp. The boy nodded and followed the man who took the wagon's handle and helped pull it up the steep slope.

"Capt will be waiting for you." Trent said letting out a puff of smoke as he set the wagon by a cabin door. Nodding, the boy pushed open the door and walked inside. Inside, he looked in amazement, the brightly lit cabin room had piles and piles of all sorts of junk. Seeing the silhouette of someone's shadow behind a pile, the boy pulled the wagon over to it. Standing behind the wagon, looking at a large map which had several darts thrown into several location was his captain. Tall and slender, a man around his late thirties who had short black hair, hazel eyes and a somber expression. He was wearing a large brown overcoat, brown pants, sandals, and attached to his arm was the thing that gave him his reputation.

"Oh, your back Tyler?" Dead Arm Phillip asked, his mechanical arm reaching out and taking the wagons handle. "Thank you."

"Thank you sir, I'm gonna go see if Hera has finished the food." Tyler exclaimed running off.

"Good." Phillip said reaching into the pile and began pulling out parts. "Screw, pipe, ooh a 6/4 spring, those are…" Stopping, the man reached down and pulled out a small poster and unfolded it, his eyes grew to the size of plates as he looked it over. "…rare."

'_Cat Burglar Nami!?'_

_I time skipped earlier because this will make writing Cold Forging easier to write._

Next chapter will be when the entire Cold Steel crew is introduced.


	10. Chapter 10

Cold Steel!

By RRP

Chapter. 10 Familiar Faces?

_Dear journal._

_Today was an excellent day to be me!_

_Yeah right…_

_Actually, no…apparently we found this odd island where everyone loved us and treated us like kings._

_Turns out, it was an island of bounty hunters!_

_And well, one event led to another and now I'm on a hit list for one of the Shichibuki!_

_And his assassin's baroque work will be hunting us too._

_It really sucks, oh and of course that baka of captain isn't even batting an eyelash._

_Well, I suppose an upside to this situation is that girl Vivi who got us into this mess is finally opening up._

_She's actually pretty level headed, a nice little blessing compared to everyone else on this crazy crew._

_According to our heading, we'll be going towards a couple of islands, each different._

_Nami._

Nami sighed contently as he finished writing and then closed the leather book. Looking around her study, Nami spied a stack of flyers. Reaching over and grabbing them, she began looking at which pirates were in the area, she had a habit of this, you've probably heard of the phrase, know thy enemy.

"Hm, seen him, seen him." Nami said dully flipping through the pirate bounties. "Hm, Tyler Straight, wanted dead or alive for 35,000 belli." She stopped looking at the blonde fourteen year old.

"Hm, Hera wanted Dead or Alive for 76,000 belli." Nami read on, apparently she had reached this section for the Cold Steel crew. "Creg Rooksman, wanted Dead or Alive for 54,000 belli."

"Trisha Kingsman, Wanted Dead or Alive for 43,000 belli."

"Trent..." Nami paused, a strange feeling of familiarity with the name crept up on her for a moment but she shook it off. " 96,000 belli."

"Tani…" Nami once again paused, these two…had she heard of them somewhere? Ignoring the bounty, she moved to the captain and froze.

"Captain Dead Arm Phillip, Wanted Dead or Alive for 12,000,000 belli, Captain of the Cold Steel Pirates." Nami stared at the thirty or so year old man in the flier who was smiling, but had a strange look of weariness in his chestnut eyes. '_I know this man, I'm not sure were…but I know I've seen him before!'_

Flipping it over, she checked the description.

"Identified by his red-brown eyes, tan skin, and tall frame. Stands 6.3 frame, and has a mechanical arm attached to his shoulder." Nami read, before setting the flyer down.

"Who…is he, when did I see him?" Nami thought quizzically putting her finger to her lip and thinking.

"Have I robbed him, was he with…Arlong, a friend of Bellemere?" The possibilities were endless. Sighing, she stood up and thought '_Why am I so interested, he's probably no one important.'_

She thought noticing the sun outside the window of the cabin going down.

"I better get ready for dinner." Nami said to herself getting up and walking over to her dresser. As she walked over and looked in the mirror, she saw something that she thought was kind of interesting studying her face and glancing at the flyer. '_We look a lot a like.'_

"Here you are Nami-swan! And my princess Vivi-chwan!" Nami smiled gratefully as the familiar blonde chef pranced over holding two dishes of specially prepared food. A nice thing about being a girl was getting the best treatment. The rest of the crew…meaning the guys, sorta had to just take their food.

"I've prepared a special dish made of Red Snapper, with basil sprinkled on top, wine sauce and sautéed broccoli stalks." Sanji said obviously trying to impress the girls as everyone began to dig in, Nami began to eat the fish contently, but grimaced slightly at the broccoli. '_I hate broccoli.'_

"_But broccoli is important, you could get sick without your greens."_

Nami slowed her chewing slightly, trying to remember who had said that. She remembered Bellemere never bought broccoli considering she hated it as well, same went for Nojiko, and she knew Arlong would never have said something like that.

"DAMN LUFFY STOP STEALING FROM MY PLATE!" The sound of Ussop's enraged yell broke Nami's concentration as she looked up and saw Ussop glaring at Luffy who had began stealing from others.

'_I'll probably remember later." _She thought yawning slightly

--------------

"_Bellemere-san, look I can do a handstand underwater!" A little toddler with orange hair yelled to a ruby haired woman as she swam in the water at the beach of an island. The woman looked interestedly as the little girl dived under the water and in a few seconds, two cute little feet popped out of the surface of the sea water._

"_Oh, that's very talented Nami-san!" The ruby haired woman laughed happily as the little girl resurfaced and shook some water off her hair. The little girl laughed along with the woman, neither noticing the danger lurking nearby. A dark blue fin surfaced from the water behind the girl for a second before disappearing again under the water, but this was not unnoticed._

"_Nami, get out of the water!" The woman practically screamed in terror._

"_Huh, what's wrong Bellemere-san?" the girl asked confused but gasped in terror as a firm and strong scaly hand grabbed her foot and immediately pulled her under the water. The girl fearfully grabbed the hand, trying to free herself as she was pulled deeper and deeper under the water, farther and farther from the woman. Looking down at what had her fearfully, she screamed in terror "ARLONG!!"_

"_Shehahaha! No one can help you now Nami!" the fishman laughed cruelly "I drag you to the deepest crevice in the ocean and leave you there alone!"_

"_No, someone help me please!" the little girl cried in desperation as she clawed and bit at the firm hand which only seemed to amuse the fishman more._

"_**Nami, I thought I told you to stay out of the water, your not big enough to swim in the ocean yet…" **__The girl paused in surprise and relief at the deep caring voice as two equally strong yet caring gentle hands grabbed her waist much to the merman's rage._

"_Hey, let go bastard human!" The merman yelled in fury as the little girl was pulled up and out of the dark waters, almost as quickly as she was brought in. To the girl's relief, she seemed to slip right out of the fishman's grip with no trouble. Quickly breaking the surface, the girl burst out of the water and was lifted up in the two arms. Looking up in relief the little girl saw the figure, it was a man, but the sun was making it hard to see what he looked like but she could clearly see a tussle of black hair, chestnut eyes, and a apologetic smile._

"_Nii-san!" the girl yelled almost on the verge of tears happily wrapping her arms around the teens neck and holding it fiercely._

"_**Wow you sure are…"**_

_BOOM!_

_Turning around in terror, the girl spun around in fear as Arlong bursted from the water enraged holding a rusty harpoon!_

"_You cannot escape!" _

"Augh!!"

Nami sat up in fear knocking her covers off in fear as she yelped in fear. Her face dripping in sweat, Nami looked around the cabin in fear and expectancy. Relaxing slightly at seeing the only other person in the room was Vivi who was sleeping peacefully she laid back down again and thought about the dream.

'_Nii-san?' _she thought in puzzlement.

--------------

"Hah…hah…" Deep in the captains quarters of Gear Head, a man about thirty with black hair, in a cold sweat was sitting in his bed.

"Nami…?" he thought in fear and surprise. _'I've dreamed of having Nami near before but…never had it seemed so real.'_

"Hang on, we'll get to you eventually…" he thought looking at the tattered framed photo ion his bed side table.

"And not even Crocodile will stop me…" he thought glaring at the wanted poster

"Hm, last seen on that bounty hunter island…maybe we can intercept them?"

_New Chapter done._

_THEY WILL MEET IN TWO CHAPTERS, A PROMISE!!_


End file.
